The Waitress and The Wrestler
by GlamaHart32
Summary: Randy was engaged and his fiance was home planning their wedding that was set to happen in three months. But after a certain live event, a certain woman catches his eye. Later after the show, all the wrestlers go out to eat, he finds out that she is their waitress. After some talking and getting to know each other, Randy knew that he was with the wrong woman but it won't come easy.
1. Chapter 1

"Hey Megan, honey, can you come out here for a minute?" yelled Randy.

"Yeah just give me a second." Randy's wife, Megan replied.

In their bedroom, Megan was just putting up the towels and washrags, when Randy had hollered for her. She was wondering why he needed to see her. She quickly put them in the linen closet in the bathroom, and then went to find Randy.

"Randy? Where are you?" She hollered.

"I'm out in the garage." Randy hollered back.

Megan walked to the other side of the house to the garage. When she walked out, she didn't see Randy anywhere in sight. She started to get this weird feeling that something was wrong; a feeling that she just couldn't seem to shake. She turned around to walk back in the house to try and find Randy. As she turned around, she let out a scream of shock and surprise to see that Randy had snuck up behind her.

"Jesus Randy! Are you trying to make me have a heart attack before I'm twenty-five?" Megan exclaimed.

"I'm sorry honey, but your reaction was just what I was looking for. You see, I'm trying this new gimmick for sneaking up on opponents in the ring. I needed to test it out, and see if this would work. And I think that it will." Randy explained.

"So you were going to attack me?" asked Megan.

"No, I just needed to try it out on someone unsuspecting before I try it out in my match on Monday night. You know that I would never attack you! I'm not that kind of guy. Sure I attack guys on a weekly basis in the wrestling ring, but I leave that all IN the ring." Randy added getting a little offensive.

"Chill Randy, I was just kidding. I know you would never attack me. You love me too much to do that!" Megan said as she stepped closer to Randy and ran her hands up and down his bulging, tattooed, biceps.

Just touching him gave her chills up and down her spine. She still couldn't believe how lucky she had gotten. Before she met him, she was working as a waitress at the local diner and was still living with her parents and little brother. She remembered watching him on TV every Monday night with her brother, Jarod. Watching how he would coil into his signature move, and then bust a cap in his opponent's ass. It was just the type of thing that would turn her on.

Megan had finally saved up enough money to take her brother to see this Monday night wrestling show when it passed through. They had front row seats, and were having a blast. The night was coming to a close, and the main event was coming up next. Megan and Jarod's two favorite wrestlers were going head to head, the Viper Randy Orton and Edge.

The music cued and out came Edge. The lights went low and the music was loud, but it could barely be heard over the roaring of the crowd. Edge had stopped halfway down the ramp and then the pyrotechnics started going off making it even louder. He then sprinted the rest of the way into the ring and started hyping the crowd up. Then his music was cut off by Randy's music. The music started off as a whisper then grew into a screaming voice. Just hearing this music made the crowd go wild.

Randy was making his was down to the ring, but stopped halfway down, just as Edge had done. He then looked to the right at the crowd, and then looked left. When he did, he locked eyes with Megan. He just stood there for a minute gazing at her beauty, as if he had never seen anything like here before. He then shook his head and continued towards the ring.

While he made his way down to the ring, her brother asked…

"Why was Randy Orton staring at you?"

"He was probably staring at someone behind us. He could not have been staring at me. I mean come on, he is a professional wrestler, and I am a waitress at Cracker Barrel full time. Why would he be staring at me?"

"Because, you look great tonight, Megan!" Jarod said.

"Well thanks for the compliment Jarod, but I look like shit right now! I just got done pulling a double shift at work, and had no time to get ready before coming here. Plus, when I take you home, I have to go back to work and cover for another waitress." Megan said as she dreaded going back to work.

"That stinks, let's just enjoy Randy kicking Edges butt!" Jarod said, turning his attention back to the match that was already under way.

After what had to have been the longest professional wrestling match, Megan and Jarod were on their way out of the arena an hour later. With all of the people trying to leave at once, they sat in the parking lot for a good half hour. Megan finally got Jarod home at 12:25, knowing that she only had five minutes to get back to work; she had him walk into the house and put himself to bed.

Megan knew most of the places where cops would hide at night, so she sped a little bit, but was still cautious. It was a good thing that she did too, because she made it inside just as the clock hit 12:30. She let out a sigh of relief knowing that she was not late, but she immediately had to get to work.

"Hey Megan, can I talk to you a minute?" Megan's boss, Jourdan, asked.

"Yeah sure." Megan replied as she walked into the kitchen.

"We have a huge group coming in, in about twenty minutes. Therefore, you and the other three waitresses have to be in overdrive. But it won't be for nothing, I will give you four, nice little bonuses on your next few checks." Jourdan said.

"Oh wow! How many do you think are coming in?" Megan asked, exhaustion setting in.

"About fifty to a hundred people. I guess it's a bunch of professional wrestlers who just had a show or whatever downtown. So there is going to be a lot of people in here." Jourdan replied.

Megan thought to herself; professional wrestlers who just had a show downtown? It couldn't be the same show that she had just come from. She couldn't be that lucky. Megan had to shake her head to get the thought of a bunch of wrestlers who may or may not be from the same show that she had just seen, and get her body in motion for the chaos that was about to erupt in the small restaurant.

Sure enough, twenty minutes later, three Greyhound buses pulled up and unloaded its passengers. Like a wave, people came rushing into the dining area and sat themselves. Immediately, Megan and the other three waitresses went to work first by taking drink orders, one table at a time. It was a good thing that they had ten coffee makers, and five soda machines, because if they didn't, Megan and the other waitresses would be waiting for each other to finish and they wouldn't be in each other's way.

Finally all the tables had been taken care of. Until Megan noticed way in the back a table had not been. It wasn't in her section, and she noticed that the other waitresses were busy; she decided to take that table anyway. She walked over, and quickly noticed that sitting at that table was Randy Orton, Edge, and two other people that she had never seen. She was taken aback by who was sitting at the table that she stopped short of the table to try and control her shaking hands.

"Hi, my name is Megan and I will be your server tonight. What can I get you all to drink?" Megan asked with a waver in her voice.

"Hi, I'll have water and a coffee." Edge said.

"I'll have the same." The other two men said.

"I will just have water." Randy said without looking up.

"I will be right back with your drinks and then take your orders." she replied as she walked back to the kitchen area.

When she got to the kitchen, she had to hold on to the counter to keep from falling because her knees were shaking. She was thinking about what her brother had said and wondered if it was true. Was Randy really staring at her or was he staring at someone behind her? This she didn't know, but thought that if it was her he was looking at; he would recognize her when she brought him his drink. She finally finished filling four glasses of water and put three empty cups on her tray then grabbed a pot of coffee and was off to their table again.

"Here's your waters and coffee." Megan said as she set the pot of coffee on the table to give them their water, and then filled their coffee cups.

"Do you know what you want to order?" she added.

When Edge and the other two men had told Sam their orders, it was Randy's turn. He read what he wanted from the menu, and finally looked up at Megan with a surprised look on his face.

"Do I know you?" he asked.

"I don't think so. Do you want onions in your hash browns?" Megan replied.

"Um…no thank you." Randy stammered.

"Alright, I will have your orders up shortly." She said as she turned and walked away.

While she was waiting for Randy's food to cook, she hurriedly brought her other customer's their food and refilled their drinks. She was trying as hard as she could to not look over at Randy's table, but there were a few times that she glanced up, and every time that she did, he was staring at her, making her blush.

After running around like a chicken with its head cut off taking care of the other customers, Randy's tables food was finally came up, giving Megan an excuse to go back over there. Since there was quite a bit of food, she would have to make two trips. She made sure to leave Randy's behind to bring back on the second trip.

"Here you go guys. I'll be right back with the rest of the food, and then I will bring refills." Megan stated.

She walked back to the kitchen to grab the rest of the food, and another pot of coffee.

"Dude! Why do you keep looking at the waitress? You are engaged to Maria!" Edge said, waving his hand in front of Randy's face to get his attention.

Randy blinked, shook his head, and turned his attention back to Edge.

"I know, but she just looks so familiar. I know that I have seen her before, but I just can't remember where or when." Randy said just as she came back with his food.

"Here you go, and here's some more coffee. Would you like some more water, sir?"

"Um…yes please." He stammered.

"Okay, I'll be right back." Megan smiled as she walked away.

"Dude! Keep it together! If you think that you know her, and then just ask! Stop being a little chicken shit, and ask. Maybe you saw her at the show tonight, when you were walking down the ramp." Edge said.

"That's it! I saw her just behind the left barricade when I walked down for our match. She had this little boy with her too." Randy exclaimed.

"So you are crushing on a chick that has a son? That's weird! Check her left hand when she comes back to see if she's married. Even if she isn't, you can't go after her." Edge said.

"Why the hell can't I?" Randy asked.

"Well, one word comes to mind. Maria! Ring any bells?"

"Oh shit! You are right." Randy said, slapping his forehead with his palm.

He was remembering that Maria was planning their wedding back home. He was going to be a married man within the next three months. Like clockwork, Megan came back with his water. All at once, Randy and Edge immediately looked at her left hand, and saw that there was a ring on her ring finger. It was nothing to fancy, just a simple amethyst set in a thin gold band.

"Is there anything else I can get you gentleman this morning?" asked Megan asked with an exhausted forced smile.

"No, but I have a question. Our friend here, Randy, thinks he saw you at our wrestling show earlier. Was it you?" Edge asked bluntly.

Randy kicked him hard in the shin underneath the table.

"OW! What the hell man?" Edge hollered.

"Actually, yes I was. I saved up and took my little brother." Megan replied.

"Awe, well that was sweet of you. Are you married?" Edge again asked bluntly.

"Um…no, I'm not. This was a gift from my parents. It was my late grandmother's and she passed when I was only nine."

This time, it was Edge who kicked Randy under the table. Randy barely flinched.

"That's so sad. How old are you know?"

"I'm twenty-one."

"Wow! So it's been about thirteen years. I bet that was tough at such a young age. Were you close with her?"

"We were very close, and I miss her a lot." Megan replied, feeling like she was playing twenty questions.

"Is there anything else that I can get for you, or do you want to continue our game of twenty questions for your server?" Megan added, getting a little annoyed.

"Uh…no thanks, we're good." Randy answered looking flushed.

With that, Megan turned and walked away to check on her other customers. She was thinking and wondering why they were grilling her all because she took her brother to a wrestling show.

"Dude! What the hell?" Randy exclaimed, throwing his arms in the air.

"What?" Edge asked.

"Why were you grilling her like that?"

"Why not? It's not like you were -going to ask."

"You're right I wouldn't have. I was going to hang back and talk to her after we were done and getting ready to leave, but now she probably thinks that we are just a bunch of spoiled superstars."

"People think that already!"

"Whatever. I'm not hungry anymore. I'm going back to wait on the bus." Randy said, getting up from the table.

"Okay, but leave your wallet, you are paying." Edge said taking a sip of coffee.

"Whatever." Randy said as he threw his wallet on the table as he walked out with one last look at Megan.

Megan saw Randy stare at her as he walked out. She started to wonder if he had walked out because of something that she said. She decided to go over and check on his table.

"How is everything?" she asked.

"It's great!" Edge exclaimed.

"Are there any dishes that I can get out of your way?"

"Yeah, those dishes where Randy was sitting. He said he wasn't hungry."

"Would you like me to put it in a box so you can take it to him?"

"That would be so great of you." Edge complimented Megan.

"Okay, I will be right back." she said as she walked towards the kitchen.

She quickly put Randy's leftovers into a Styrofoam box and took it back to the table. She cleared the rest of the plates, and gave them the bill and told them she would be right back. She went around to the rest of her tables and did the same thing. When she got back to Edge's table, he and the other two guys were getting up.

"How was everything tonight guys?" Sam asked.

"It was great. Thank you for being such a wonderful server. Keep the change." Edge said as he shrugged into his leather jacket and walked out.

"Thanks! Have a good morning!" Megan hollered after them.

She leaned over the table, and cleaned up the dishes and took them into the kitchen. When she got back to the table, picked up the bill payment, and was astounded by how big of a tip they had left her. The total bill was $37.98, and Edge had laid down a one hundred dollar bill! That was just over a sixty-two dollar tip. She thought there was surely a mistake in the payment.

Shaking the whole "was the tip a mistake or was it on purpose" from her mind, Megan bent down to pick up bits of food that was dropped, and the napkins that had hit the floor, and noticed that there was something else lying on the ground. She picked it up and noticed that it was a wallet, and when she opened it up, she noticed whose wallet it was. It was Randy's. Noticing that the buses that the wrestlers were riding had already left the parking lot, Megan slipped it into the back pocket of her jeans and was simply going to drop it off at his hotel on her way home.


	2. Chapter 2

Meanwhile, on the bus, Edge made his way to the back where Randy was leaning against the window with his eyes closed, listening to his IPod.

"Hey man, wake up." Edge said shaking Randy's shoulder.

"What?! Are we already back at the hotel?" Randy asked, rubbing his eyes.

"Yes, and I think I left your wallet back at the restaurant. Sorry dude!"

"What?! Dude you are so irresponsible. I have no way of getting back there."

"You could always walk." Edge responded sarcastically.

"Ha ha ha very funny. You are just a joker aren't you?" Randy said as he pushed edge out of the way, walking off of the bus.

Randy got his bags, and walked into the hotel to check in. He got his room key and walked up to his room. When he walked in, he threw his bag onto the bed, and grabbed a sweatshirt out of the bag, and walked out of the room. When he got back down to the lobby, he asked the lady at the desk to call him a cab.

Fifteen minutes later, Randy was headed back to the restaurant where Sam worked. When they arrived, he told the cabbie to keep the meter running because he had left his wallet inside. The cabbie agreed to wait. Randy thanked him then ran inside.

Everyone else had gone home, leaving Megan to finish cleaning and lock up. She was almost done when she heard the bell over the front door clatter. It made her nervous that she didn't lock it when the last person left.

"Hello? Is anyone there?" she asked to whoever just came in.

She was not expecting to hear the voice that answered back.

"Hello? I think I left my wallet here earlier. I just came back for it." Randy answered.

She walked out of the kitchen slowly, thinking that her sleep deprived mind was playing tricks on her.

"Oh yeah, I have it right here for you." she said as she pulled it out of her jeans pocket.

As she handed it over to him, Randy gave her a weird look.

"I was going to drop it off at your hotel on my way home. Promise." Megan said smiling as she handed it over.

"Sure you were." Randy replied sarcastically with a smile.

"I really was. How did you get here?"

"Oh shit! I took a cab and he still has the meter running." Randy said as he opened his wallet, only to find that he had no cash.

"Damn it Edge. He took my cash. I don't know how I'm going to pay for the cab." He added.

"Here, take it." Megan said as she pulled out the tip that Edge had left her from her apron.

"No, I can't. You earned it." Randy said rejecting the money.

"Then how are you going to pay for your cab?"

"I wonder if he will take a credit card." Randy wondered.

Megan walked past him and out the door. She walked up to the cabbie, gave him the cash and sent him on his way. She didn't notice that Randy had followed her outside.

"Whoa! Why did you make him leave? How am I going to get back to the hotel?" Randy asked on the verge of hysteria.

"Calm down! I'll give you a lift back. I'm almost done cleaning up. It'll take twenty minutes tops." she said trying hard not to laugh at his reaction.

"Are you sure?" he asked calming down a little bit.

"Yes, I'm sure. As long as you don't mind waiting."

"Okay yeah thanks. I don't mind waiting."

"Okay then. Come on back inside." Megan said, nudging his arm.

Sure enough, twenty minutes later, she had finished cleaning up the dishes and was ready to lock up. She went over to the table that Randy had sat down at to wait, and sat in the seat across from him and let out a long sigh.

"Are you okay?" Randy asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm just really, really tired. I worked a double shift before going to your show, and then I had to come straight here." Megan said as she leaned her head back to rest it on the back of the chair.

"Damn girl! Why are you working so much? That can't be healthy for you." Randy said sounding concerned.

"I'm saving up for college and my own apartment. I pretty much drained my savings on my brother's birthday present."

"Really? What did you buy him?" Randy asked.

"Tickets to your show. I wanted to get him good seats, and those front row seats seriously cost an arm and a leg." Megan admitted.

"Yeah I know. It's so expensive because the arenas that we go to want such a large payment after the show for cleanup crews."

"Wow! That's ridiculous." She said without much enthusiasm, and then stifled a large yawn that she tried to conceal behind her hands.

"Are you sure you are okay to drive home, let alone drive me back to the hotel?" Randy asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'll just have to drive with the windows down." She smiled, a little embarrassed.

"Okay, if you're sure." Randy said, admitting defeat.

"Alright. Let's go. I have a hot date with my bed in about twenty minutes."

They then walked out of the restaurant, and Megan locked up. She then led Randy across the parking lot to her banged up old car.

"What year is this?" Randy asked as he looked at her car.

"I think it's an '87 or an '88. My grandmother left it for me in her will. It runs kinda rough, but it gets me from point A to point B."

Randy didn't say anything; he just nodded his head as he got in. It took Megan three tries before she got it to start.

"So, what hotel are you staying at?" She asked.

"The Marriot, the company really goes all out for us when we have to go from town to town every day."

Megan didn't say anything; she just had a shocked look on her face.

"Is something wrong?" Randy asked.

"Uh, no, it's just that your hotel is on the complete opposite side of town from my house." Megan whispered.

"Are you sure that you're going to make it there and back home without falling asleep?" Randy asked, sounding worried.

"Yeah, I'll just have to roll all of the windows down, put on some hard rock music, and I should be good to go." Megan said as she stifled a yawn.

"I don't want you to do that. Since you used your tips to pay for my cab, I want you to come up and crash in my room. You can have the bed, and I'll sleep on the floor."

"No, I couldn't do that. I don't want to intrude on you and your fiancé."

"Wait, what?! What are you talking about?" Randy asked, now confused.

"I read my little brother's magazines, and I do spend a lot of time on the internet. I know you're engaged to Maria. Hell, everyone that follows what you and the other wrestlers do, knows that you are engaged. And I'm pretty sure that she's waiting for you up in your room. I don't want to be the source of problems that would arise from me being there. I can't do that to you or her." Megan finished out of breath.

"Well, then you should know that she's back home in St. Louis planning the wedding. She wants nothing to do with what I do. She says that she doesn't want to see me lose." Randy said looking down at his hands.

"That's romantic. No offense."

Randy just laughed.

"None taken, and yes, I know. I think that if I lose, I embarrass her or something." Randy confessed.

"Well, if that was me, I would be ringside at every match, and if you lost I sure as hell wouldn't be embarrassed by it. I would still be hella proud of you!" Megan said quietly.

"Really? You wouldn't be embarrassed?"

"No, why would I be? Getting to travel the country with you, watch you bust your ass in your matches every day, and just being able to be with you would be absolutely awesome, hypothetically speaking of course." She added.

"Oh yeah of course, hypothetically." Randy said quietly.

"You know what? I think that I will take you up on your offer, but I insist that you let me sleep on the floor. I don't want you to tweak your neck or something. If you did, I would feel terrible."

"Or, we can both sleep in the bed. It's plenty big enough for us to both sleep on it without it being completely weird or awkward." Randy said, still looking at his hands.

"Yeah, sure. I guess that would be okay." Megan said as she locked eyes with Randy.

"Yeah? I promise I won't try to do anything." Randy said as he looked into Megan's brown eyes.

"Well I can't promise that I won't." Megan said jokingly, but deep down she was slightly hopeful.

She stared into Randy's water blue eyes and just melted. She finally pulled into the hotel's parking lot and found a space. When they got out, she locked the car and followed him inside. She felt awkward going up to Randy's room, knowing that he was engaged. She really hoped that no one was taking pictures, because if they were, she would be in the middle of a huge scandal.

When they got up to his room on the fifth floor, he moved his bag that he left on the bed before he left.

"Do you want a shirt to sleep in?"

"Yes please. If you don't mind." Megan replied shyly.

"No, not at all." Randy said as he handed her one of his shirts.

"The bathroom is right over there." He added pointing across the room.

"Thanks. For the shirt and letting me crash here tonight. You were probably right; I wouldn't have made it home. I am completely wiped out."

"Well, it's the least I could do since you gave up your tips that you rightfully earned, and you gave me a ride back here."

Megan just smiled and nodded as she walked into the bathroom and locked the door. She had to hold on to the counter to catch her breath. Her knees were shaking. She couldn't believe that she was in Randy Orton's hotel room, and he was letting her sleep in the same bed with him. Not to mention letting her wear one of his shirts. She lifted the shirt to her nose, and smelled it. She shivered at the smell of his Drakkar Noir cologne. It was one of her favorites on a man.

She quickly and carefully undressed and put his shirt on. It cascaded down her slender, toned frame. The hem came about three inches past her ample rear-end. She quickly jostled her hair, washed her face, and brushed her teeth with her finger.

She peeked out the door to see where Randy was. He was on the far side of the room getting undressed. He was down to his boxers and was searching in his bag for something. Megan quickly jumped back inside to avoid being seen. She counted to twenty, and then stepped out quietly. In the short time that she closed the door, he had put on a pair of gray sweatpants and was sitting on the bed. When he noticed her standing there, he stood up, giving Megan a perfect view of his incredible 8-pack abs.

"Are you ready?" Megan asked slightly shocked by how ripped he was.

"Ready? For what?" Randy asked confused.

"For bed, silly." She said, blushing.

"Oh yeah. I just wanted to uh, brush my teeth." Randy stammered.

"Yeah, okay."

Randy walked past her, and looked back at her when he closed the bathroom door. Megan let out the breath that she was holding in and walked over to the bed and sat down to wait for him to get done in the bathroom.

When Randy came out of the bathroom, he was surprised to not only see that she was still up, but that she was sitting on the bed seeming to be waiting for him.

"I would have thought that you would have fallen asleep by now."

"I would have, but I wanted to ask you what side of the bed you slept on. I know that I can't fall asleep if I'm on the wrong side of the bed." Megan explained.

"Oh, gotcha. I usually sleep on the right side."

"That's perfect because I sleep on the left."

Megan stood up and walked to the other side of the bed and pulled down the comforter and slid underneath. She wiggled around until she got comfortable and finally settled facing away from the wall.

"You can climb on in. I won't bite…much." She giggled.

"Well that's good to know." Randy responded by laughing.

He finally climbed into bed and he too wiggled around until he got comfortable, and ended up facing the wall and Megan. They both smiled.

"So how did you meet Maria?"

"Uh, it's kind of a long story and I'd really rather not talk about Maria. I want to know more about you."

It was a good thing that the lights were off so that Randy couldn't see Megan's cheeks turning beet red.

"What do you want to know?"


	3. Chapter 3

"Anything you want to tell me."

"Okay, well my name is Megan and growing up I was never girly like most girls at my school. I loved sports and anything that would keep me moving. I started out in dance only because my mom wanted me to have a smidge of girlyness in me. I did that for about eight years, but also started softball. I started playing softball when I was five and played it for about thirteen years. When I quit dance, I started playing basketball. I quit softball in middle school, but stayed with basketball."

"After basketball season my freshman year, I tore my ACL and had surgery. I then came back my sophomore and junior years to play only to end up having the ACL reconstructed after the season was over. I rehabbed my knee and worked my ass off, but something wasn't working right. I missed my senior season. That was really hard. After graduation, I started taking classes at the community college. And that would bring us to where we are now." Megan finished.

"Wow! You really are the sports type. I love that in a woman. Maria is more concerned about shopping and filling every single room in our house than what I do, let alone any other sport." Randy confessed.

"Now that sucks. I couldn't imagine my life without sports, especially college basketball. I live for March Madness."

"Why couldn't I have met you before Maria? You are so much more confident, caring, beautiful and athletic than Maria is or ever will be." Randy said.

"What did you just say?"

"I said that you were more athletic than Maria."

"No, before that."

"That you were more beautiful than Maria?" Randy tried to remember.

"Do you really think so?" Megan asked.

"Well yeah. I have to admit, I have a thing for brunettes. Too many blonde jokes run through my mind when I'm with Maria. And I know I can't say any of them because she doesn't have the same sense of humor that I do."

"And what sense of humor do you have?" asked Megan out of curiosity.

"Stupid things make me laugh the most."

"No way! Me too!"

"I don't believe it. You can't think that stupid funny is the best too!"

"Oh well believe it because I do!"

With no warning signs to prepare her, Randy leaned over and kissed her very passionately. It was so passionate, that she saw fireworks going off in her mind. She kissed him back, but then pulled away.

"I can't do this, not again." Megan said sitting up in the bed.

Randy sat up also and asked…

"You can't do what again? Kiss me?"

"It's not that. It's just that I kind of have a track record for falling for guys that are taken, and then end up getting my heart broken."

"Okay, I'm sorry it's my fault. I shouldn't have. It was kind of spur of the moment. If you want, I will sleep on the couch." Randy said.

"No, its fine. You can stay. I'm just going to go to sleep now." Megan said as she lay back down. This time, facing the wall, away from Randy.

"Okay. Goodnight then." Randy said as he too lay down, but still stayed facing the woman in his bed.

When morning broke, Randy was the first to wake up. He noticed that somehow in the middle of the night, he had wrapped his arm around Megan and had pulled her close. He moved slowly so that he wouldn't wake her up. He wanted her to sleep as long as she could. He quickly dressed and walked out of the room to look for the gym, but not without writing Megan a note, just in case she woke up before he got back.

The note said…

"Megan, I went to find the gym to get a workout in. Please feel free to order some breakfast before I get back. And I'm sorry again for last night. Can we go get some coffee when I get back?"

He tried not to let the door make a sound, but there was a loud click of the lock. She waited a few seconds before she opened her eyes. She looked around and saw that Randy was not in the room, she got up. She stretched and noticed the note. She read it over a few times, not able to stop smiling. She didn't want to feel awkward when he came back so she went into the bathroom and changed back into her work clothes.

She then walked out of the bathroom, laid his shirt neatly folded on the bed, and then scribbled him a quick note.

"Randy, I want to thank you for letting me crash here last night. I really do appreciate it. I really don't know what else to say, except that your kiss was one of the best that I have ever had. Wow reading that last part back makes me seem like a bit of a whore. Ha."

She put the note on top of the shirt and walked out of the room, down to her car, and drove home to take a shower and change before she had to go back to work.

When Randy got back to his room, he was expecting to either see that Megan was still asleep, or quietly eating breakfast just waiting for him. When he didn't see her in the bed, he checked the bathroom. It was when he walked out of the bathroom that he noticed his shirt on the bed with a note. He read the note over and over and didn't know what to make of it. All he knew was that he had to see her again.

He jumped into the shower and got dressed and walked out of the room. Walking down the hall, he ran into Edge.

"Hey man, where are you going in such a rush?" he asked Randy as they got into the elevator.

"Back to the restaurant to see Megan again."

"Whoa. So now you're on a first name basis with the waitress from last night?"

"Yeah, she paid for my cab and gave me a ride back after someone took all my cash. She was about to fall asleep behind the wheel and she told me that her house was on the other side of town. So I let her crash in my room." Randy explained.

"What? You slept with her? You are engaged! You can't be doing these types of things anymore." Edge said.

"No I didn't sleep with her. Yes, we slept in the same bed, but nothing happened. But I did kiss her."

"You dog! Then you do need to see her. Can I tag along?"

"Yeah, you can pay for the cab to get there and then buy me breakfast." Randy said.

"Okay, I guess that's fair. So how was she? Was she a good kisser? What did she smell like?" Edge asked, wanting the details.

"She was really fine, and one hell of a kisser. Her lips were so soft, like kissing silk. And she smelled incredible. It was like sunflowers and sunshine."

"Dude, you just met this girl and she's already got you whipped." Edge said as they got out of the elevator.

Then they walked to the front desk to call for a cab.

"Yeah, I think that she does. I'm really smitten. I even told her that I wished I had met her before I proposed to Maria. Megan told me a lot about herself from when she was growing up and how she got into sports. Then I told her all the differences between her and Maria and how Maria gets embarrassed when I lose." Randy said.

"And what did Sam say she would do if you lost?" Edge asked.

"She said that she would be ringside at every match, and if I lost she would sure as hell wouldn't be embarrassed by it. And then she said she would still be proud of me."

"Awe, how sweet. So what the hell are you going to do?"

"I really don't know. What do you think I should do?"

"Well, I would go ahead and bang her to get it out of my system, and then go on my merry little way."

"Yeah that is what you would do. But I can't do that. I have feelings for Maria, but my growing feelings for Megan are starting to overpower those for Maria. I'm stuck between a rock and a hard place, and it really sucks."

The cab finally showed up after twenty minutes, and then Randy and Edge clambered into the back and told the cabbie where they needed to go, and then continued their conversation.

"So what happened this morning? Was she still there when you woke up?" asked Edge.

"Yeah, she slept the whole night. I would have noticed if she didn't because I was up the whole night thinking. But I left her a note telling her to order some breakfast, and then we could talk when I got back from the gym."

"And did you two talk?"

"No, when I got back, she left me a note."

"God, do I have to continually ask for the details? Can you just tell me what the damn note said?" Edge asked, exasperated.

"She thanked me for letting her crash in my room. Then she went on to say that our kiss was one of the best kisses that she had ever had." Randy recalled from the note.

"Wow that makes her sound like a whore." Edge said jokingly.

"Oh, she also said that."

"She really is something isn't she?" Edge asked.

"Yes she really is. I can't get her smell out of my head and every time I close my eyes, I see her brown eyes and relive that kiss. I can't get it outta my head. It's driving me nuts."

"Why do you think she left?"

"I really don't know. After we kissed, she said something about not being able to do this again. But I don't know exactly what that is. She did say that she had a tendency to fall for guys who were already in relationships."

"Dude, that could only mean one thing."

"And that would be what?" Randy asked.

"Do I have to spell it out for you? She's obviously had her heart ripped out and stomped on one too many times. She feels vulnerable. You need to sit down with her and really dive in to see what kind of relationship issues that she has if you want to break it off with Maria for her."

"You know what? I can't believe I'm saying this right now, but dammit you're right. I need to sit down with her and really dig deep. I have to listen and help her out because she probably doesn't have anyone to really talk to." Randy said coming to a logical conclusion about what he had to do.

"Here we are fellas. The total comes to $15.97." the cabbie said, jolting Randy and Edge back into the real world.

Edge handed him a twenty dollar bill and told him to keep the change as they exited out of the backseat.

"So how are you going to go about this? Wait for her to go on break, or ask her to dinner? You have to move fast because we are only here until tomorrow night, then it's off to St. Louis and all of your time will be consumed by hearing Maria ramble on and on about wedding details, while your mind will clearly still be on Megan." Edge reasoned as they walked towards the front doors of the restaurant.

"I think that the best thing to do is to ask her to dinner. If you are right about her having relationship issues, then that could take longer than the fifteen minute break that she would get. Especially if I want to dig deep and find the root of the problem." Randy said as they walked in.

Randy walked up to the hostess station, and scanned the crowd for Megan's dark hazelnut brown hair. When he finally found her, she was leaning over a table of three guys, laughing at whatever they were saying. Then one of the guys grabbed her hand, and she made no movement to pull away. Randy couldn't help but to think of the last line of her note; maybe she really was a whore and just played the innocent girl card to get the attention of guys.

"Um…sorry to bother you, but we won't be staying." Randy told the hostess.

He and Edge turned around and walked back outside. But what Randy didn't see, was Megan yanking her arm back, punching the guy and storming away. As she took off her apron and was walking up to the hostess counter, she saw Randy walking out with Edge. She couldn't help but to wonder why he had come by.


	4. Chapter 4

"Megan, what's wrong?" Jourdan asked when Megan handed her the apron and her keys.

"I'm tired of being overworked, and not getting paid enough for it, and I'm tired of creeps coming in here and hitting on me." She said pointing at her ex-boyfriend, Jon, who had been the one to grab her arm.

"I understand. I will mail you your last check." Jourdan said as Megan walked out.

When she got to her car, she had to stop and take a long, deep breath to calm herself. She wondered if Randy had seen Jon grab her arm. She had to find out. So she got into her car and drove across town to his hotel.

When she arrived to Randy's hotel, she took the stairs so that she could figure out what she was going to say to him. As if she was on autopilot, she walked up to the fifth floor, and straight up to room 532 and knocked. She waited and waited, but he didn't come to the door.

"Randy, if you're in there can we please talk? I think that I may need to explain some things. Randy?"

Still not getting an answer, she gave up and started to walk back down the hall towards the stairs. She heard a door open, but figured it was someone from across the hall.

"Megan? What are you doing here?"

It was Randy. She turned around and saw him standing in the doorway with a towel wrapped around his waist and another towel in his hands to dry is hair.

"Did you not hear me?" Megan asked, slightly annoyed.

"Only the last knock. I was in the shower getting the chlorine from the pool out of my hair. So what are you doing here?"

"I saw you leaving the restaurant with Edge earlier. I didn't know why you didn't stay or come over and say hi."

"I saw that guy grab you and how happy you were. I took the last line of your note pretty seriously." Randy snapped.

"What? The part about when we kissed?" Megan shot back as her anger started to rise.

"No."

"Then what part?"

"Oh don't you play stupid with me, whore!" Randy shouted.

That caught her off guard and she felt like she had just been sucker punched in the stomach. Her eyes welled up.

"Why did you just call me that?"

"You're the one that said it in your note first." Randy said defensively.

"Oh my god! What are we, second graders? It was a joke! I was talking about when you and I kissed and I told you that it was the best compared to all of the other kisses that I've had and that me saying that made me sound like a whore!" Megan screamed back.

"Really? Then how many guys have you kissed?"

"Including you? Three. The other two, including Jon the guy who you saw grab my arm, were complete assholes. They used me and left me hanging. But I guess now I can add you to that list now."

"Why am I the asshole?"

"Because of how you are looking at me right now, with disgust. I'm guessing that you didn't see what happened after Jon grabbed me did you?" Megan asked in desperation, finally giving up.

"No, because I saw enough."

"Well you didn't."

"What do you mean?" Randy asked.

"When he grabbed me, I yanked my arm back, punched him in the nose, probably breaking it, and then I quit my job."

When Randy didn't say anything, she just shook her head and turned to walk away. She was not letting this happen again. All of the sudden she was being whipped around and ended up standing two inches from Randy.

"What do you want now? I have nothing else to sa-." Was all she managed to say before Randy kissed her.

"Say to you." She finished when Randy pulled away.

She opened her eyes and saw that he was looking at her and was smiling. Megan started blushing and looked down. She instantly snapped her head up.

"Uh…Randy?"

"Yeah, what is it?" he asked.

"Um…your towel fell off."

Now it was Randy's turn to blush. He looked around and found his towel and covered back up.

"You want to come in so we can talk about this?" Randy asked trying to cut the tension.

"Yeah I would, but something tells me that we will need to get another key to get back in."

Randy just looked at her with a confused look on his face. Megan pointed towards his room and he turned to look. The door had closed and he hadn't grabbed a key.

"Dammit! It closed when I came after you and I didn't grab a damn key!" he realized.

"Well here, take my sweatshirt, and I will run down to the front desk and just get another key." Megan said as she gave him her oversized sweatshirt.

"Thank you!" Randy said as he leaned in to kiss her tenderly.

"You are most certainly welcome." She replied as she turned to go downstairs.

"Oh, by the way, nice ass!" She added to Randy with a huge smile on her face. Hearing that made Randy blush even more and made him smile bigger than ever.

To make things go faster, Megan took the stairs. Before long, she was in the lobby. She was about to approach the desk and noticed that the woman at the desk looked awfully familiar. It wasn't until she read her nametag that she remembered who she was.

Sitting behind the desk was the woman who had made Megan's life a living hell in high school. Amber was the biggest gossip at her school and took pride in bringing people down on a daily basis, especially Megan.

She turned right back around and took the stairs back up to the fifth floor two at a time. By the time she made it back to where Randy was, her calves were burning and begging her to stop moving.

"Did you get the key?" Randy asked, impressed that she had gotten back so quick.

"Actually, no I didn't. Why don't you come over to my house and we can talk and I will explain whatever you want me to explain." She wheezed.

"Okay, yeah that's fine. We have a lot to talk about!"

"Yes we do. And I think that I have a pair of my father's sweatpants in the car. I'm pretty sure they will fit you. It would be a little awkward and weird if I came home with a half-naked professional wrestler after quitting my job."

"Yeah, sweatpants would be nice. This towel is comfortable and everything, but it's a little too breezy for my liking." Randy admitted.

Megan just laughed. Randy took her hand in his and laced their fingers together. They then walked down the stairs and out to her car. Unknown to either Randy or Megan, Amber had recognized her when she walked in. So she went to spy on her with the security cameras. Amber had been watching the whole thing. All of the screaming, Randy chasing Megan, the kiss and the nakedness. Amber also knew that Randy was not only famous and rich, but that he was also engaged. What a scandal this would cause if anyone else found out. That sparked an idea in her mind.

After snapping a picture of Megan and Randy walking out hand in hand, she went and hit the rewind button on the footage. She then snapped another picture of them kissing. Having proof, Amber walked up to her manager and quit. She was tired of being there for so long and not having been moved up within the company. Plus this scandal that she was about to sell to the tabloids would give her a bigger payday than working here ever would have. Now she was off to shop and see who would pay the most money for the story and the pictures.


	5. Chapter 5

"Oh, I have to warn you about a few things. One, my brother is a really big fan of yours." Megan said when they pulled into her driveway.

"And what else?"

"I just want you to ignore the pictures on my wall. I kinda made a poster from the roster magazine that my brother had that was falling apart. It's kind of embarrassing now, since your picture is up there."

"The brother I can handle, but I can't promise anything about the poster on your wall in which I am a part of." Randy teased.

"Oh whatever!" Megan said as they got out of her car and walked into the house.

As soon as they walked in, Megan's two Labradors, Dusty and Ruby bombarded them. Both dogs went directly for Randy, knocking Megan out of the way. On top of the dogs going crazy, Megan's brother ran in to greet his sister, but stopped short when he saw that she was standing next to Randy.

"Megan? What's going on?" Jarod asked.

"Nothing; we needed somewhere to talk. He got locked out of his hotel room with only a towel on, so I gave him my sweatshirt and dad's sweatpants and brought him here to talk."

"Too cool! Are you guys like dating now?"

"Uh…don't you have some homework to do?" She countered.

"Yeah, but can I hang with you guys for a little bit first?" Jarod asked trying to delay having to do homework.

"How about you go do your homework first while we talk, and then we can go do something; just the three of us." Randy suggested.

"That sounds awesome!" Jarod said, running to go start his homework.

Megan just looked at Randy with admiration in her eyes.

"What? Do I have something on my face or in my teeth?" Randy asked instantly rubbing his face.

"No. But you are just incredible did you know that?".

"Nah, I just have a way with kids. I love kids and hope to have some soon." He said cautiously, looking into Megan's eyes.

"Why don't you go ahead and wait in my room. It's down the hall, last door on the left. I have to go and talk to my parents real quick."

"Okay, but don't tell them anything bad about me. I haven't had my first impression with them yet." Randy joked as he bent to kiss Megan.

"I won't. They've seen you wrestle before. I will tell them not to judge you just yet. At least not until they've gotten to know you." Megan smiled as she went off to find her parents while Randy went on to wait for her in her bedroom.

Randy followed her directions to her room and walked in. The room was a decent size and was surprisingly neat and organized. The walls were painted light blue and the carpet was crème with specks of color. The bed was off to the right, in the far corner. At the end of the bed was a three shelf bookcase that was packed with loads of books. On the left side of the room stood a lone dresser that was covered with DVD's and school papers.

On the wall off to the side of the bed was the poster that Megan had warned him about. The pictures that she had put together included Randy twice, nine other current wrestlers, two current divas, and an autographed picture that was framed. Randy was impressed by how simple the room was. Wondering how long it was going to take her to talk to her parents, Randy made himself comfortable on her bed.

Meanwhile, Megan had located her parents in the sunroom. As she walked in both her mother and father looked up at her.

"Megan honey, why are you blushing?" her mother asked.

"Um…that's what I came out here to talk to you both about. But first I want to tell you that I quit my job today."

"What?! Why?" her father asked before turning his attention back to his newspaper.

"I just got tired of being so overworked and not getting paid enough. But the icing on the cake that pushed me over the edge was when Jon came in and he was all over me. It's not just him, it's almost every guy that walks in, and management would not do anything about it. So I quit." Megan explained.

"Okay, that's understandable. So now get to the part where you explain why you are blushing." Her mother pushed.

"So you know how I took Jarod to that wrestling show the other day? Well, when I went back to work afterwards all of the wrestlers stopped in to eat. After they all left, I found one of the guy's wallets. Anyways, he came back in a cab to pick it up, but didn't have the cash to pay for it. So I used my tips that I received from his table to pay for it and then gave him a ride back to his hotel." Megan started.

"Does this story have a point to it?" her father interjected.

"Yes dad, just give me a second. As I was saying, when we got to his hotel, he noticed that I was really tired. He offered to let me stay in his room so that I wouldn't fall asleep behind the wheel. Well to make a long story short, we hit it off and I brought him over to talk and get to know each other more." Megan finished quickly.

"Wait! You slept with him? Did you use protection?" her mother asked shocked.

"No! I mean I slept in the same bed with him, but nothing happened. I promise!" Megan defended herself.

"So this guy is a professional wrestler?" her father asked.

"Yes dad. Did you not listen to a word I just said?"

"I stopped listening when you started talking about taking him back to his hotel." He joked.

"Figures." Megan said with a laugh.

"Okay, well bring this boy out here so we can talk to him and get to know him." her mother said.

Megan got up from the couch and walked back to her room. As she walked in, she saw that Randy was spread out on her bed, quietly taking a nap. She just smiled and walked over to him and easily shook him to try and wake him up. When that didn't work, she bent over and kissed him softly on the lips. His hands reached up and grabbed her around the waist and pulled her down onto the bed with him. She just smiled and looked deep into his eyes. They just stared into each other's eyes, not moving or making a sound.

"Randy, we have to get up. My parents want to meet you."

"You didn't say anything bad about me did you?"

"No I didn't. I just told them about how I gave you a ride back to your hotel after you left your wallet and then offered to let me stay the night with you. My mom freaked when I told her that part. She literally thought that we slept together. You should have seen her face. Classic!"

"Oh dear god! Your dad doesn't have any guns or anything right?" Randy worriedly asked.

"Ha! No he doesn't. He didn't hear that part anyways. He turned on the selective hearing when my story got too long."

"Well that makes me feel a little bit better. Did you tell them anything about Maria?"

"No. I wasn't planning on saying anything about that until we talked about what we were going to do about us." Megan explained.

"Alright, that I can do. Let's go and get this over with then."

Megan smiled as they both crawled out of her bed and walked down the hall to where her parents were still sitting with the television on.

"Mom, dad, I want you to meet Randy. Randy, this is my mom Lori, and my gun less father, Kenny." Megan announced.

"Aw Meg! Why did you have to tell him that I didn't have a gun?" Kenny asked.

"Because I wanted to ease the tension of meeting you by letting him know you didn't have any guns to scare him with."

"Anyway it's nice to meet you Randy." Lori said with sincerity as she reached to shake his hand before they sat down on the couch.

"It's nice to meet you too. I just want to say that your daughter is an absolutely incredible person." Randy said.

"Well we like to think so." Lori replied.

"I just have one question for you Randy. What are your intentions?" Kenny asked.

"Uh…that's actually one of the things we are going to talk about, sir." Randy said respectively.

"Well alright then. You kids go on and do whatever talking you need to do." Lori said waving them off.

Randy and Megan rose from the couch and walked back to her room. They closed the door, and then went to sit back on the bed.

"So, what do you want to start talking about?"

"I want to start with past relationships." Randy said.

"Okay, well that's easy for me. I've only had two boyfriends. The first one was when I was a freshman in high school. He was the one you saw in the restaurant, Jon. I was completely head over heels for this guy, and the whole time he was stringing me along. The furthest that we ever went was making out. Then come to find out a few months later, that same weekend that we made out, he had been making out with two other people. That started a lot of rumors around the school. The second guy was during my junior. His name was Quenton and he already had a girlfriend. But he told me that they broke up. He wanted to keep our relationship on the down low, and I went with it. Let's just say that his girlfriend found out about me and wanted to fight."

"Did you fight her?"

"No; she was this skinny little bitch who was so used to getting everything that she wanted. I was a little bit heavier then and when I told her to pick a time and place, she chickened out." Megan said as she laughed at the memory.

"Wow! That is a chicken thing to do."

"Okay tough guy, it's your turn."

"Well before Maria, I only had one other girlfriend. It was my freshman year also. Her name was Sarah. I dated her all four years. Then the day before graduation, she told me she was pregnant. I thought my world was going to end. I promised her I would be there for her and take care of her and the baby." Randy started.

"You have a kid?" Megan interrupted, her jaw dropping in shock. Nowhere in the dirt-sheets did it say that he had a kid.

"Hold on, let me finish. It turns out that she had been screwing my best friend behind my back and didn't tell me until she was already eight months along. That really tore me up inside. Then about a year after my debut, is when I proposed to Maria. I didn't want to get hurt like I did with Sarah so I jumped in head first into our relationship."

"But wait, your debut was four years ago. Are you telling me that you have been engaged for four years?" Megan interrupted again.

"Yes I am. But now that I have met you, I am undoubtedly ending this ball and chain engagement so that I can focus on our budding relationship. That is if you still want to be with me." Randy finished.

Megan answered him by kissing him. Randy gently laid her down and carefully lay on top of her. They began passionately making out, but were quickly interrupted when Jarod busted through the door without knocking. Randy quickly rolled off of his sister and ended up on the floor. Megan sat up to check on Randy.

"Jarod! What have I told you about knocking?" Megan hollered.

"I'm sorry, I should have knocked. I was just excited to be able to hang out with you guys." he explained.

"It's okay, just please knock next time."

Jarod nodded his answer, understanding that he had come in at a bad time.

"Randy are you okay?" Megan asked.

"Yeah; despite having carpet, your floors are really hard. I think I got the wind knocked out of me." Randy said gasping for air.

Megan got off of the bed and tried to help him up. She had to struggle, but she finally got him up and had him sit down on the bed. When Randy finally got his breath back, he looked at Jarod.

"So little dude, what do you want to do?"

"Wanna play a board game or play with my wrestling action figures?" he asked excitedly.

"Don't you want to go somewhere? Like an arcade or maybe a movie?" Randy asked, looking over at Megan. She knew why he offered the movie; a perfect place for them to kiss without fear of being spotted. She just glanced at Randy.

"Yeah, the arcade! That will be tons of fun!"

"Sweet, let's go." Randy said as he pulled Megan up from the bed.

"Wait! Can you show me how strong you really are Randy?" Jarod asked.

"Yeah sure. Megan, if you don't mind." Randy said not giving her a chance to respond. He swiftly threw her over his shoulder with ease.

"Randy! Put me down!" she said as she started to laugh uncontrollably.

"Not until you say the magic word. But you will never guess it!"

She started saying random words, but none of them were right. Randy grabbed her keys as they walked out of her room.

"Hold on! I have to let mom and dad know that we are taking Jarod to the arcade." Megan said, hoping Randy would put her down. He didn't. Instead he walked out to the sunroom and turned around so that Sam could talk to her parents.

"Megan? What the hell?" Lori laughed.

"We are talking Jarod to the arcade. We will be home by dinner."

"Okay then. Grab some money out of my purse for Jarod." Lori replied.

"Oh that won't be necessary. It's my treat and the least I could do for your daughter helping me out so much." Randy said turning around to face Lori and Kenny.

"Alrighty then I won't argue with that. Have fun."

Randy then walked away and walked out the front door with Jarod, still carrying his sister over his shoulder. To his surprise, she was still laughing. Whenever he did this with Maria, she would get royally pissed off. It was a comfort to him that Megan wasn't pissed.

When they reached her car, he finally let her down. She swayed for a minute when the blood rushed back into her head. They all clambered in, buckled up and where off to the arcade.

By the time they walked out of the arcade, dark had already fallen.

"I still can't believe that you beat me in air hockey!" Randy exclaimed to Megan.

"Hey don't hate the player, hate the game, honey!" Megan rebutted.

Randy didn't have a comeback. So he just climbed into the passenger's seat.

"What's the matter? Cat got your tongue?"

"No, but the damn things got my pride!"

"Darn!" Jarod corrected.

"Oops, sorry little man." Randy apologized.

"It's okay, Megan does it all the time too."

"Jarod!"

"What?! You do!" he replied. Everyone laughed as they started back to the house.

When they arrived, they both walked Jarod inside. Randy quickly signed some of his things and then left the house with Megan and headed back to the hotel. Megan thought that by now, Amber had gotten off her shift and they would be safe to get an extra key. Upon arriving back to the hotel, they got the spare key and were off to go back to his room to continue their conversation.

"So tell me why we went back to your place instead of getting a spare key." Randy asked when they walked into his room and sat down on the bed.

"Oh boy, that's a long story." Megan said.

"Well I have the time. I don't leave until six tomorrow evening."

"Okay, fine. It started sophomore year in Spanish class. I met Amber and we became instant best friends. We would always hang out and do things together, but then the fireworks didn't start until junior year. I would give her rides to and from school every day, except on the days when I had basketball practice. This caused problems with one of my other friends. She was depending on me for a ride one day, and I let Amber talk me out of going to get her. Then after my reconstructive surgery, I couldn't drive for a while and that pissed her off because she didn't have anyone to use for their car. Then one day at an assembly I didn't sit with her and she started talking to Quenton. He told her that I was a handful but he meant it jokingly, but the way she told it to me was to be hurtful and mean. When I found out the truth, I was uberly pissed off and it all went downhill from there. Then she was just hell-bent on making my life hell starting rumors about me. So when I saw her at the desk earlier today, I didn't want her to know that I was seeing you, because if she did, I'm pretty sure that she would find some way of getting it to the press and starting a field day." Megan explained.

"Wow, she sounds like a complete bitch. Well it's a good thing you turned around because if this news got to Maria before I got a chance to end it with her, she would probably find some way to sue me and take a big chunk of my money." Randy replied.

Knowing that Randy understood her reason made her feel even more comfortable around him.

"So now I have a question for you Randy."

"Okay, shoot."

"This may sound terrible, but with the way you are talking about 'us' being together, I was wondering when you were planning on breaking it off with Maria." Megan asked looking down at her hands, afraid of looking Randy in the eyes.

"You're right, that does sound terrible." Randy replied.

"I'm sorry. I should just leave now." She said, getting up from the bed.

"I meant that it sounds terrible that I haven't already broken it off with Maria." Randy said, grabbing her hand and pulling her back down on the bed.

"Really?"

"Yeah totally; since our next show is in St. Louis, I was planning on telling her when I got home so I could tell her face to face."

"So what do you want to do now?"

"How about we order some room service for dinner and we can watch a movie. I'll even let you pick and suffer through a romance one just for you."

"Well how sweet of you. Too bad I don't like romance movies. I'd rather watch a comedy or an action movie instead."

"No way! You can't have the same sense of humor as me and the same taste in movies. What kind of music do you like?"

"Anything except for classical, jazz and the hardcore gospel bands."

"Okay, you are starting to freak me out. I have the exact same taste in music as you do. It's like you are reading my mind. What number am I thinking of?" Randy asked.

"Thirty two. I only say that is because that's my lucky number, not to mention my basketball jersey number."

"HAH! I was thinking of fourteen, my lucky number."

"Oh, that was my softball number!" Megan stated.

"Okay, its official. Either you really did your homework on me and are just trying to freak me out or we really do like all of the same things." Randy said.

"Oh I've read a lot about you, but I'm not trying to freak you out. This is all truly me. Promise."

"Sure it is. I totally believe you." Randy responded sarcastically.

"Whatever!" Megan said as she playfully punched his arm.

While Randy called and ordered room service, Megan was looking through the movies to find one that would interest both her and Randy. She went straight for the action section. Film after film she scrolled, but nothing popped out at her as interesting. By the time she flipped through all of the movies, Randy finally joined her back on the bed.

"Find anything good?" he asked.

"Not yet. I'm just now going through the comedies. I swear there were about a hundred action movies. I haven't even heard of half of them."

"Here, let me choose. I think I have an idea of what you like." Randy said as he grabbed the remote from her hands. He flipped through all of the comedies and decided on one that starred Ryan Reynolds, Anna Faris, and other stupid humor actors. They settled back on the bed and started watching the movie. Randy put his arm around Megan and she leaned head on his shoulder.

What she didn't notice was that Randy wasn't paying that much attention to the movie; his mind was running on all cylinders thinking about what he was going to say to Maria. What would be the best way to tell her that he met someone else who was more like him than she was and that he had fallen really hard for this other girl? His train of thought was interrupted by a knock at the door. He carefully slid off the bed and went to open the door.

"Dude! Have you seen the Entertainment news?" Edge asked as he barged in. When he saw Megan, he stopped.

"No, I haven't. Why?" asked Randy.

"Well then turn it on. You are main news dude! And you too." He said to the brunette.

When Randy didn't move to change the channel, Megan grabbed the remote and did it herself. She searched for the channel that Edge was talking about and stopped when she found it.

"Now, breaking news; professional wrestling's own the Viper Randy Orton, caught in a cheating scandal. Who is the other woman? Does his fiancé know what he does when he is on the road without her? Well we have exclusive photos of him and the other woman, caught on security cameras from his hotel. More coming up after the break." Said the anchorwoman.

Megan looked from Randy to Edge and back. They were both staring at her. She couldn't believe that her worst fear had come true, and somehow she knew who was behind it all. With all the hell that she put Megan through, she couldn't believe that Amber would stoop so low to sell her out and get her caught in the middle of a scandal that people will be sure to follow and judge without knowing the whole story as most people do.

"How did this happen? Who would do this?" Randy wondered out loud.

"I may be able to explain who did it, but not the how this person did it." Megan said quietly as she sat down on the bed and instantly put her head in her hands.


	6. Chapter 6

"Well?" Edge asked waiting for her to start talking.

"Can I talk with Randy alone, please?" Megan asked.

"Whatever you have to say to him, you can say to me too."

"Edge, just give us a minute." Randy finally said.

"Fine, but I'll be back in twenty minutes." He said as he walked out.

When the door closed, they just stared at each other, not daring to speak. It was Randy who broke the silence.

"Megan, how could this happen? You didn't have anything to do with this did you?"

"No, I didn't! But it was because of me that this happened to you?"

"What?"

"This goes back to why I didn't get your key when you locked yourself out. This is what we were supposed to talk about."

"Oh, don't stop now, go on." Randy demanded.

"The desk clerk was a girl I went to school with. She made my life hell and I really don't know why. We were friends, and I drove her to school. When I had my reconstructive surgery, she didn't want anything to do with me. It's probably because I couldn't take her to school anymore." Megan finished, feeling hurt by Randy's harsh words.

"You know, you keep going on about things that happened after you had surgery, I am really starting to doubt that you even had this surgery." Randy said angrily.

Again stung by his words, Megan just lifted her right jean leg and showed Randy the four inch vertical scar as well at the three small scars from her surgery.

"Is that enough proof for you? They cut my knee, took out my kneecap, took a ligament from my thigh and then attached it with two hardware screws and cut some nerves while they were at it. To the right of my scar, it is completely numb. I can't feel anything. Go ahead and try it out." Megan explained.

Randy then poked the spot that she indicated. It was colder than the rest of her body.

"Feel anything?"

"Nope, I've even had people punch it and I still didn't feel anything."

Randy was starting to feel bad now that he had doubted her. After all, she had been honest with him the entire time that he has known her. He was the one not being honest to Maria. After that night that Megan stayed, he should have called and broken it off with her, and he would have been able to avoid this whole mess. He also wouldn't be there blaming her, he should be blaming himself.

"Megan, I'm so sorry that this has happened, especially to you. You have been nothing but wonderful to me these past few days and now I have gone and ruined everything with you from calling you a whore to not believing you when you were talking about your knee surgery, and with Maria. I should have called her after that night you stayed. I am really sorry." Randy said as he went and lay down on the bed and put his hands over his face.

"Randy, it's okay. We both knew that what we were doing was risky and we just got caught is all. We will face this all head on and we will get through it. Together." Megan said as she took his hands into hers and kissed them.

"Even through all the media firestorms, you still want to be with me?"

"It may sound crazy, but yes I still want to be with you. I feel like I'm living in a fairytale. Well, despite all the media attention that our relationship is going to get."

"And you keep telling me that I'm incredible. You just amaze me." Randy said as he laced their fingers together.

"So what do you think that we should do next?" she asked Randy with all happiness on her face replaced with concern.

Before he had a chance to answer, there was a loud banging on the door. Randy got off of the bed and went to the door with Megan right behind him. He peered through the peephole and let out a sigh of relief.

"Who is it?" she nervously asked.

"It's just Edge and Natalya." Randy answered as he opened the door. Sure enough, in walked Edge with Natalya, who was a Diva on the wrestling circuit.

Megan still was not used seeing all of the wrestlers around. Natalya was her favorite Diva, and she was just flabbergasted by her beauty. Even though Megan was taller, she still felt small compared to Natalya. She couldn't believe that Natalya was standing in front of her, blonde hair with pink streaks and all.

"Hi, I'm Natalya." She greeted Megan with a very white smile and an extended hand.

"Hi, my Megan is name. Er, I mean my name is Megan." She fumbled, grasping her hand. Everyone in the room got a chuckle at her goof.

"Why did you bring Nattie with you?" Randy finally asked the question that was on Megan's mind also.

"Well for two reasons. We need to figure out what we are going to do about this whole news story thing to protect you and your career, and we need to get Megan out of here without her being hounded by photographers. That's where Natalya comes in." Edge explained.

"I saw the news story and when I ran into Edge in the hallway, he told me that she was with you. I offered to help get her in and out of the hotel." Natalya added.

Randy considered it for a moment.

"Okay, that just might work. But figuring out what's going to happen should be between me and Megan. It is us that it's happening to. I don't want to drag the two of you into it with us."

"Okay, deal. So Megan, you go with Natalya, and get on out of here. We will meet with you two later to talk more. Natalya knows the place and the time." Edge said.

Megan just nodded and went to follow Natalya out of the room. Randy grabbed her arm and spun her around. When she was facing him, he kissed her gently, but with meaning.

"Everything will be okay. I promise that we will figure this out." Randy said, gazing into her eyes.

"I know it will. I trust you." She replied, giving him one last kiss before turning and leaving the room to go with Natalya wherever that is.

When Megan closed the door behind her, she leaned up against the wall and bent over to catch her breath. Her mind was spinning from that kiss and what was now going on in her life. She looked up and saw Natalya waiting for her across the hall.

"So where are we going?"

"Oh just to do what I love to do the most." Natalya replied.

"Shopping!" they said in unison, then doubled over in laughter.

"What are you going shopping for?" Megan asked when she caught her breath.

"For a new dress and a makeover for you; we are meeting the guys for dinner later, and we need to look drop dead gorgeous for our guys." Natalya said, wiping tears from her eyes from laughing so hard.

"Wait. Our guys? I thought you were dating Tyson."

"I dumped that loser weeks ago. I spend eleven years of my life with him and nothing ever happened. And then the whole attacking my cousin during their tag team match just sent it all over the edge. This thing with Edge just started this week. This will be our first date."

"Oh, well what a coincidence. This will be my first date with Randy."

"You two haven't been on a date yet?"

"Nope. At first he thought that I was using him and called me a whore. Then he accused me of leaking our affair to the media. We did go out to the arcade with my little brother, but we haven't been out just the two of us."

"Now that's romantic. Let's go, the limo is waiting at the back entrance for us." Natalya laughed.

"Why around back?" Megan asked confused.

"So that your picture won't on the cover of every gossip magazine and tabloid. Man and I thought that I was the blonde one here." She joked.

Megan laughed and followed her down the back staircase and out to the limo.

"I don't know how I'm going to buy a new dress. I have no money until I get my last check." Megan wondered aloud.

"Don't fret about it. Edge gave me his credit card. He said to treat ourselves like the Diva's we are."

"Well, I'm in the hands of the most fashionable Dive there is."

"You sure are honey!" Natalya laughed.

After shopping for the perfect high heels to go with their perfect dresses, Natalya and Megan went to get manicures and pedicures, then to get their hair and makeup done. All in all, it took about five hours for them to go shopping and get ready.

When the girls arrived to the restaurant where they were meeting the guys, they were running late. The hostess quickly took them to their table in a private back room. As the guys stood up and looked at the girls, their jaws hit floor.

"Wow! You two look amazing!" Randy said as he walked over to Megan and kissed her.

The sparkly silver mini and matching heels that Natalya picked out, went perfectly with Megan's tanned skin and dark brown hair that was loosely curled and left to cascade down past her shoulders. Natalya picked out a strapless bright pink mini with a black ribbon around the waist and a simple pair of black stilettos that made her almost the same height as Megan.

"Well you two clean up nice as well." Natalya said as she looked over Edge's suit.

Edge was wearing black dress pants with matching jacket and a vertically striped blue dress shirt. Megan thought that the blue shirt didn't really go along with the black suit, but obviously Natalya approved. She then looked over at Randy and he took her breath away. He too was wearing black dress pants and matching jacket, but instead of a blue dress shirt, he was wearing a simple white shirt.

Randy then went to the table and pulled out Megan's chair, and Edge followed suit for Natalya. The guys went and sat next to their dates and then began their own conversations.

"So, I've been thinking about what we should do." Randy started off.

"And what did you come up with?"

"I think that I should go to St. Louis tomorrow and deal with Maria. Tell her that things weren't working out with her and that I met you. I will give her until I come back from my wrestling show in Tampa for her to get her things out and find another place to stay. But when I get there, I will stay in a hotel so that we won't be near each other. I'll even let her keep the ring so she can pawn it and have some money. But her and I are done."

"That sounds like a good start. How long will you be in St. Louis and Tampa?" Megan asked realizing that she may be away from Randy for a while and be on her own to deal with the criticism that she will receive.

"Well, the show in St. Louis is the day after tomorrow. So I will go home first, talk to her, go get a room, then go to the show and then leave for Tampa the next day. I will be there for two days. After that I will be coming back to see you and then go on the road for about a month and a half." Randy explained with a pained expression at the thought of being away from Megan for so long.

"Wow! A month and a half; that is a long time of not being able to see you."

"Well, we can always call and text each other, and we can have webcam dates if you want." Randy said trying to lighten the mood.

"Oh the things that I will do for you!"

The waiter finally came and took their orders and left them alone again. This time, their conversation included Edge and Natalya. They started talking about wrestling and getting really into the details of their show that they had a few days ago. Even though Megan wasn't a wrestler, she was really educated and knew what they were talking about and gave her own opinions on their matches.

"I really think that they should show more Diva matches on TV. I mean, don't get me wrong the guys matches are exciting and great to watch because of the hot guys, but there are too many storylines going on with the Divas to only have one match shown." Megan stated, nudging Randy when she was talking about the hot guys. He just smiled.

"You are totally right! I love being able to go back and see my matches as well as the other Divas so that I can better myself and try to have a game plan set when I go into a match with another Diva. I can't see what I need to improve on if they don't show my match. It's ridiculous." Natalya agreed.

The waiter interrupted their discussion to bring out their food. When the waiter left, they continued.

"I think that Cole is getting more attention than anyone in the organization. Now that's getting ridiculous." Randy said.

"I know. I get so tired of hearing him talk and about his pay-per view match coming up." Megan agreed.

At that, they let the wrestling conversation die down. Megan noticed that Edge was being unusually quiet that evening.

"Are you okay Edge?" she asked.

"Yeah, I'm just thinking." He replied.

"You thinking?! Watch out girls, his head might explode and you don't want to get brains all over your new dresses." Randy said holding back Megan jokingly.

"You are so damn funny that I forgot to laugh." Edge responded sarcastically. Everyone laughed at his seriousness.

"What's the matter babe?" Natalya asked turning to Edge and putting her hands on his.

"Nothing, just not feeling too well I guess. I'll be fine." Edge said looking into Natalya's eyes. They dropped the subject and continued to eat.

For some reason, Megan didn't buy his story. But she kept her mouth shut so not to ruin dinner. She would wait until she could talk to him privately.

"Excuse me you guys, I have to take a trip to the little girl's room." Megan said as she eyed Edge while getting up from the table.

"Uh, I'll show you where it's at. I need to go to the little boy's room as well." Edge told Randy and Natalya as he too got up from the table.

They both walked out of the private room they were in and weaved in-between tables to the other side of the restaurant where the restroom was located. Megan went into the women's and Edge followed without hesitation. Before he said anything, he checked to make sure that no one was in there.

"Okay spill it. What is really the matter with you?" she demanded.

"I don't want to see Randy get hurt. He told you about Sarah in high school right? He was crushed when he found out that she was screwing his best friend behind his back. That is why he rushed into the relationship with Maria. I don't know what all is going on with the two of you, but you had really better be in it for the long run." Edge hollered.

"Yes he told me about Sarah and how she got knocked up. I told him about the relationships that I've been in and how they were complete assholes. Like Jon for instance, that guy that grabbed my arm when you came in with Randy. After he called me a whore, I told him what went down. I punched him, breaking his nose, and then quit. You're right, you don't know what is going on between me and him. Everything is great with our relationship. In the few days that I've known him and been with him, he has called me a whore, and thought I was the one who leaked our affair to the media and I quit my goddamn job! I think that I have damn well proven myself to you and especially Randy. I don't need all of the stress of the tabloids invading my life and I don't need you to be judging me or my relationship. You either support us, or just stay the hell away." Megan yelled back at Edge as she stormed out of the restroom and back to the table.

When Randy saw Megan coming back towards the table, he noticed that she looked angry and upset. He quickly got up from the table and grabbed her hand and took her through the kitchen out to the back, and propped open the door.

"What's wrong?" he asked worriedly.

"Nothing, it's nothing." Megan replied, not looking Randy in the eyes.

"I have a gut feeling that you are not telling me the truth. Tell me what's wrong." Randy asked again as he gently grabbed her chin, and turned her head to face him. His face was full of concern.

"Ugh, fine. It's Edge."

"What? What did he do? What did he say?"

"He said that he doesn't want me to hurt you and then went on to tell me about Sarah even though you had already told me. How she crushed you and then you rushed into your relationship with Maria. He then said that he didn't know what was going on between you and I and said that I had better be in it for the long run." Megan finally told Randy.

"You have got to kidding me! Wait until I give him a piece of my mind." Randy said, his anger rising.

"Don't! I already gave him a piece of my mind. I told him about Jon and all of the assholes I've been with. Then how we have already hit a few snags and that I quit my job. I said that I already have enough stress going with the tabloids invading my life, and I said that I didn't need his added stress and then told him to either support our relationship, or to stay the hell away. I just said it in a lot more words than what I just told you."

"Well, I guess you can take these kinds of things on and stand up for yourself."

"Yeah, that kind of thing happens when you've been walked on by other guys. I finally decided to stand up for myself so that they couldn't hurt me. He's really lucky that I didn't deck him."

"Yeah, I bet he is very lucky." Randy said, his mood changing as he grabbed Megan around the waist and pulled her into a hug. She put her hands on his chest and just breathed in the scent of his cologne. The smell and feeling his arms around her not only made her feel wanted, but it made her feel safe, as if nothing could harm her.

Randy dropped his arms, grabbed her hands, and looked her straight in the eyes.

"I want you to let me know if there is anyone who is hounding you and won't leave you alone when I am away. I couldn't live with myself if something happened to you because I'm the one who dragged you into this mess. If someone messes with you, tell me and I will get you a bodyguard if I have to."

"I'll tell you if someone won't leave me alone, but I don't want a bodyguard or security around me at all times. I can handle myself. I will probably just be staying at home going stir-crazy until you come back." Megan joked.

They shared a quick kiss and then walked back into the restaurant. When they got back to the table, they found Natalya sitting with Edge and they were sitting very close to each other, not noticing that Randy and Megan were back until Randy cleared his throat.

"Where did you two run off to?" Natalya asked.

"Went out back to talk." Randy replied eyeing Edge, clearly still upset about what Megan had told him.

Natalya noticed the look that Randy was giving Edge and looked back and forth between them.

"Am I missing something here?" she asked.

"Nah, just a little misunderstanding." Edge tried to reassure Natalya.

"A misunderstanding? Is that what you are going to call it? How could you talk to her like that?" Randy furiously asked.

"Yes, just a misunderstanding. Everything is cleared up now."

"Wow! I really can't believe that you had to go that far." Randy said getting up from the table. Megan also stood up, sensing that Randy just wanted to get out of there before he did something that he would regret.

"Where are you guys going?" Natalya asked.

"Back to the hotel. Dinner is over." Randy replied.

"Okay, well we will leave too. Megan, let's go. We will meet you guys back at the hotel." Natalya said as she too stood up getting ready to leave.

Randy found the waiter and paid for dinner, and walked out back to walk Megan to the limo. When they got outside, he noticed little goose bumps on her arms, and quickly removed his jacket and gave it to her.

"Thank you! I should have known better than to just wear this dress."

Before climbing into the limo, she gave Randy a hug and a kiss. She could tell that his mood instantly improved.

"See you in a little bit. When I get back, I will come by Nattie's room and get you to come back to my room." Randy said.

"I'll be waiting. But do me a favor." Megan started.

"Anything for you."

"Try not to kill Edge or hurt him too bad."

"I will try, but no promises." Randy smiled back.

With one last kiss, Megan climbed into the limo. Randy stood there watching the vehicle fade in the distance. He walked back through the kitchen and out through the front doors. There he was met with flashing bulbs in his face and people shouting questions at him.

"Who did you have dinner with Randy?" yelled one photographer.

"Was Megan with you?" yelled another.

"Guys, guys. I have only one thing to say. I just got done having dinner with a few close friends." Randy replied and flashed a huge smile as he made his way to the curb to hail a cab.


	7. Chapter 7

On the way back to the hotel, Randy made a few quick pit stops. First was to the flower market to get Megan a bouquet of orange Lilies, then to the liquor store to grab a bottle of whiskey and champagne. He didn't know which she would prefer, so he grabbed both. Back at the hotel, he ran up to his room to clean up a little and to put the alcohol on ice. When everything was ready, he went down the hall to get Megan from Natalya's room. He knocked and Natalya opened the door and invited him inside. He noticed that she had changed out of her dress and into sweatpants, a t-shirt, pulled her hair up and had glasses on.

"She will be right out; she had to fix her hair. Come sit down, I need to talk to you."

Randy followed Natalya over to the far side of the room so that Megan couldn't hear.

"Will you please tell me what Megan told you Edge said to her? I tried to get it out of her on the way here, but she wouldn't crack."

"He told her that he doesn't want to see me get hurt and then went on to tell her about Sarah even though I had already told her. Then he went on to tell her how that crushed me and then how I rushed into my relationship with Maria. He then said that he didn't know what was going on between her and I, and then said that she had better be in it for the long run." Randy repeated.

"You have got to be kidding me! I can't believe he did that to her! Is she okay?" Natalya asked.

"Yeah, from my understanding, she did pretty well standing up for herself."

"Really? Do you know what she said to him?"

"Yeah, she already gave him a piece of her mind. She told him about her and her ex, Jon, and all of the other assholes she had been with. Then how we have already hit a few snags and that she quit her job. Next, she said that she was already getting enough stress from the tabloids invading her life, and that she didn't need the stress that he was adding and then told him to either support our relationship, or to stay the hell away." Randy recounted.

"Wow! She is very strong willed isn't she? Well good for her for standing up for herself and your relationship." Natalya said impressed by what she was hearing. She never would have pegged Megan as the type to stand up for herself, she thought that she was they shy/ timid type.

Then right on cue, Megan walked out of the bathroom. Randy turned and looked at her, and what he saw standing before him took his breath away. Even though she had shrunk because she took her heels off, she was even prettier now than she was during dinner. She padded across the room and sat on Randy's lap.

He got a big whiff of her perfume and it sent him into a daze. The smell of sunshine and sunflowers overpowered him once again. He couldn't take it any longer. He stood up and carried her out of the room and to his room. When they reached his room, he quickly shifted Megan over to one arm and managed to take out his key card and open the door. When he walked in, he set her down on the bed and then disappeared over to the mini fridge.

He came back with the bouquet of flowers and the alcohol.

"These are for you." Randy said as he handed her the flowers.

"They are absolutely stunning. How did you know that I loved orange Lilies?" Megan asked as she inhaled their aroma.

"I was able to ask your mom before we went to the arcade the other day. She said that there was a story behind them. Something that happened the day you graduated? But she didn't tell me what that story was."

"Well as you know, my grandma and I were very close and she died when I was young. Before my mom sold her house, we took some of my grandma's flowers and plants. One that we brought was orange Lilies, my grandma's favorite flower. We planted them in a place where they would get plenty of sunlight, but they never bloomed. Well the day I graduated, my mom took me outside and showed me that they had bloomed and we both knew that it was a sign from my grandma letting me know that she was watching over me. Needless to say, we both broke down and cried." Megan said getting teary eyed. Randy leaned over to the nightstand, grabbed a tissue and watched as she carefully dried her eyes.

"Anyway, that's the story behind them."

"That is very touching. Now I didn't know what you prefer to drink, so I grabbed two things; champagne and whiskey. Choose your poison." Randy said as he held out both bottles. To his surprise, she grabbed the whiskey and took a long drag of it.

"Easy now! I don't want you to get wasted to where you will get a hangover. How much fun would that be in our final hours together?" Randy said as he took the bottle from her.

"I just needed a shot of confidence for what I'm about to let myself do."

"And what are you going to let yourself do?"

"This." Megan said as she moved over to Randy and straddled him. She then began kissing him and then moving down his neck all the while unbuttoning his shirt.

"Are you sure that you want to do this?" Randy asked when she was kissing his neck.

"Yes, I feel totally comfortable and safe with you. I can't think of anybody to share my first time with."

Randy had no objections to what she had just told him. He started to kiss her neck and unzip her dress. After getting it unzipped, he slipped it off and laid her down on the bed.

The next morning, the sunlight was streaming in through the curtains when Megan awoke. She looked over at Randy and couldn't believe what she was seeing. His arm was around her waist and he was sleeping with a smile on his face. She moved over and kissed him, which woke him up.

"Good morning handsome." she said when he opened his eyes.

"Good morning beautiful." He replied.

Before either one got out of bed, they just lay in each other's arms and reminiscing about the night before.

"How do you feel?" Randy asked.

"I feel different, but it's a good kind of different."

Randy smiled back at her, and moved a stray strand of hair from her face in one sweeping motion.

"If I didn't have to leave to go and deal with Maria today, I would just lay in bed with you all day." Randy said.

"I would too, but you have to go talk to her. We need to get this figured out."

"I know, I don't know what I'm going to say her yet."

"Well, while you figure it all out, I'm going to take a shower." Megan said as she kissed Randy and rolled out of bed.

"Okay, I'll just stay here and wait for you." Randy smiled.

Megan walked away from the bed smiling at Randy and walked into bathroom, closing the door with a click. As soon as the door shut, Randy sprung out of the bed and instantly called room service. He ordered waffles and fruit and put a rush on it. He didn't know how long he had until she got out of the shower, but he wanted to surprise her when she got out.

To his surprise, there was a knock on the door within ten minutes. He threw on some sweatpants and went to answer the door. When he opened the door, Edge was standing there. Randy moved the lock in between the door and the frame so that he could talk to Edge without Megan hearing them.

"What the hell are you doing here after the way you talked to Megan last night?" Randy demanded.

"I came by to talk to you and to explain." He answered.

"I don't want to talk about it right at this moment. She is in the shower and I don't want you to ruin the good mood that I'm in right now. We will talk on the plane to St. Louis later tonight. Now if you don't mind, I'm going to go back inside and wait for her to get out of the shower so we can make the best out of the time we have left." Randy said as he went back into his room and shut the door in Edge's face before he could say another word.

Randy walked back to the bed, sat down and put his head in his hands and started wondering what he was going to do. He felt as though his whole world was crumbling down around him. The only good thing going for him was his relationship with Megan, and his career was in jeopardy from it. And to add to this feeling, he didn't even want to be around his best friend, who was adding even more stress to the whole situation.

The sound of the bathroom door opening made Randy look up. He saw Megan standing in the door way wearing his bathrobe with her damp hair hanging down. Despite the fact that she just got out of the shower, she was still breathtakingly beautiful in Randy's eyes.

Megan could tell by the way he was sitting on the bed and the way the sparkle in his eyes were gone that something was not right. She started over towards him to ask what was wrong, but someone knocked on the door. She changed her course of direction and answered the door. She was surprised to see that there was a room service cart sitting in front of the door. She wheeled it on it, but left it alone. Instead she went over and sat behind Randy and started giving him a massage.

"What's up?" Megan asked.

"Nothing." He answered sullenly.

"Okay, I have to call bullshit on that right there. I can tell something is wrong. Hell I can even feel it. You are so tense that it feels like I'm trying to smooth out knots in a giant boulder."

Randy turned to face Megan and grabbed both of her hands.

"Fine, you caught me. While you were in the shower, I ordered breakfast to surprise you and put a rush on it. About ten minutes later there was a knock on the door. When I opened the door, it was Edge."

"Edge came by? What did he want?"

"He wanted to explain why he said the things that he did to you. I told him that we would talk later on the way to St. Louis because I didn't want him to ruin the great mood I was in because of you. Before he could say anything else, I shut the door in his face."

"Well too late for him not ruining your mood. Is there anything I can do?"

"Just stay here and spend time with me until I have to leave. That will make everything better." he looked at her and smiled.

"I just love your smile." Megan gushed.

"Well, I love you." Randy said as he began to kiss her.

"I love you too." She replied when they pulled away.

"I'm going to go down to the gym and get a little workout in. I haven't done anything in the past few days so it's going to be tough. I will see you in about an hour or so."

He then stood up, grabbed a shirt and his shoes, kissed Megan quickly and then walked out. She wondered what she was going to do for an hour while he was away. She decided that after she ate breakfast, she would go across the hall and ask Natalya help her look nice for when Randy got back.

Quickly, she scarfed down some waffles, fruit and orange juice and went to put her clothes on, only to remember that she didn't have a change of clothes. Thinking that Randy wouldn't mind her borrowing a shirt and sweats, she went over to his duffle bag and looked through it. She didn't have to search long because they were sitting right on top, and she quickly pulled them on and inhaled the scent and the smell almost made her melt.

She walked out of the room and up the hall and knocked on Natalya's door. Natalya opened the door, and it was obvious that she had been crying recently. Her eyes were red and her mascara was running. Not to mention that her hair was a mess and she was dressed in oversized sweatpants and a sweatshirt.

"Natalya, what's wrong? What happened?" Megan asked worried about her friend.

"Come on in, and I will tell you." Natalya said moving out of the way to let her in.

"Are you okay?"

"Yes, no, I mean, I really don't know. Everything is just falling apart around me."

"I know what you mean about the whole 'everything is falling down around you' feeling. That's what I feel and I'm pretty sure Randy feels something like that. His whole personal life is in the media, and he can't even talk to his best friend about it. It may not be the same thing that you are going through, but whatever it is, you can tell me. You have been such a help to me, I would be more than happy to help you out." Megan said as she put her hand on Natalya's shoulder.

"Okay, it's Edge. I called him after Randy whisked you out of my room to see if he wanted to come by and watch a movie and maybe indulge in a little bit of cheesecake. He agreed and said that he would be here in a few minutes. He never showed up. Then today, I went to do some cardio and weightlifting in the gym. I was there for about half an hour and he walked in. He completely ignored me. I went over to talk to him and asked why he didn't come by. He didn't even look at me when he said that he had lost track of time and forgot. Just the way that he had said it made me feel worthless and used." Natalya explained.

"You didn't have sex with him before last night did you?"

"Yes, before we came to Randy's room to get you out of the hotel. I felt like I was on cloud nine after being with him. I noticed a change in him when we got to the restaurant. When we were talking, all he could talk about was what was going on with you and Randy. I tried not to take it personally and tried to participate in the conversation, but it was difficult."

"He was talking about me and Randy? What did he say?" Megan asked shocked by what she just heard.

"He said that Randy was moving into your relationship even faster than when he got with Maria, and that it was bound for disaster. I told him that I thought he was wrong. After seeing how he kissed you so passionately before we left and then the way his eyes lit up when we walked into the restaurant basically screamed that he loves you and that he wanted to spend his life with you. He then kept trying to persuade me that you were wrong for Randy and that you would just break his heart."

"And why the hell does he think that?"

"I didn't ask, but he did say something about talking to someone named Jon."

"What?! He talked to Jon? Why the hell did he do that for?" Megan asked in utter shock by what she had just heard.


	8. Chapter 8

"I don't know. Who is Jon by the way?" Natalya asked intrigued.

"He was the first guy I kissed. I had the biggest crush on him, even though I knew he was the biggest player and we started talking. Even through all of his girlfriends and when he moved to Memphis, we talked every night. I even got in trouble for talking on the phone late at night. Well the week before I turned sixteen, he came back to town and wanted to hang out. I met him at the football game, but he just kind of ignored me. I snuck out that same night with my two best friends to meet him at the park. We held hands, he put his arm around me and then when he went to leave, he kissed me on the cheek." Megan indicated by pointing to her left cheek.

"The next night, I went to spend the night with one of the girls I snuck out with, we went on a walk to the other park, where again I met up with him. This time we made out and I thought that he really liked me. We were supposed to meet up again the next day, but I ended up getting grounded. Then the day he left we were supposed to meet up for the last time, but he never called. Anyway, to finish up the story, those days we were supposed to meet up, he was meeting with other girls and making out with them without telling me. He then told me that he didn't want to get into a relationship because of my dad, even though I didn't care. It really hurt me that he would do that to me."

"Damn that it messed up! How did Edge even know about Jon?" Natalya asked.

"It was the day after I first stayed with Randy that they stopped by the restaurant. It just so happened that Jon was there and in my section. One of the guys that he was with cracked a joke and I laughed and then Jon grabbed my arm. That is all that Randy saw before he left. I went to go talk to him afterwards because I saw him leave with Edge. When I got to his hotel, Randy exploded on me and called me a whore."

"He did what? Why would he do such a thing?"

"I wrote it the note I left for him when left the hotel before he got back. It was the wording that I used and I said that it made me sound like a whore. He just jumped to conclusions about it without knowing the truth and what he didn't see me do when he walked out."

"What did you do?"

"Oh, I punched Jon, breaking his nose and then I quit my job." Megan answered.

"Damn girl! I didn't peg you as someone who could throw a punch!" Natalya exclaimed.

"To tell you the truth, it was you that taught me. I watched your video online, the one where you were teaching self-defense moves. I watched that thing over and over until I got it right. It paid off in the end."

"I didn't think that anyone watched that! But it's good to know that someone benefitted from it." Natalya said her mood improving.

"I really did! I think that I'm going to have to have a talk with Mr. Edge." Megan stated.

"So what can I do for you? I mean you had to have come over here for a reason before you told me a lot about your love life?" Natalya laughed.

"I was going to ask you if you could help me do my hair for when Randy gets back from working out."

"Girl, you really know the right words to say to cheer me up. I would love to help you with your hair."

During his powerlifting, Randy hit his stride and stayed in the gym an hour longer than he had originally planned and hoped that Megan wasn't too upset. He hurried up to his room, only to find that she wasn't even there. He got worried that she had left again. On a whim, he walked down the hall to Natalya's room, hoping that she was either in there or if Natalya had seen her. He raised his hand to knock on the door when he heard laughing on the other side, letting him know that Megan had not left, but was with Natalya. He then knocked on the door and Nattie opened the door, still laughing.

"Oh hey Randy! What are you doing here?" Natalya asked letting him in the room.

"I was looking for Megan. Is she in there with you?" Randy replied as he squeezed past her.

"Um…yeah, I'm just doing her hair. A little girl time, ya know?"

"I was afraid that this would happen."

"Oh really? And what exactly is happening that you were afraid of?" she asked.

"You are stealing my girlfriend so you can always do makeovers on, go shopping, and have girl talk. How do I know that you won't try to persuade her to leave me?" Randy joked.

"Oh, you are such a joker aren't you?

"Yeah, I can tell that I have you in stitches. Where is she?"

"She's in the bathroom, doing her makeup. I just got done with her hair when you knocked on the door."

"Oh? Are we going somewhere that I'm not aware of?" Randy asked.

"We just might be." Natalya teased.

"Well in that case, I better go shower and get dressed. I smell like a sweaty old man."

"Yes you do. I was trying not to say anything, but since you brought it up."

"Now look who has turned into the joker." Randy said as he got up and walked out of the room.

Now that he knew Megan hadn't left, he felt more at ease as he walked back into his room and immediately jumped in the shower. He washed his hair and body twice to make sure he got rid of the stench he acquired at the gym. As he stepped out, he wrapped a towel around his waist, and went to find something suitable to wear out. He picked out a pair of black pants, a dark blue dress shirt and quickly got dressed and sprayed on some cologne.

When he was ready, he walked back to Natalya's room to wait on them to finish. To keep things a surprise, Megan finished getting ready in the bathroom. It wasn't five minutes later that she walked out. She was wearing an aqua blue, knee length, spaghetti strap dress with a beaded bodice that was simple yet elegant. Her hair was curly with two braids pulled fastened in the back that accented her simple and not too bold makeup. Natalya walked out behind her. Randy was surprised that she wasn't her normal glamorous self that she is when they go out.

"How long do you think it will take you to get ready Nattie?" Randy asked.

"Um…I'm actually not going. I figured I would let you two go out and be alone before we have to leave for St. Louis. Especially after last night, I think it would be best." She replied.

"Thank you, I really appreciate it! You are the best!" Randy said as he stepped over to her and giving her a quick hug.

"You are most certainly welcome and I know I'm the best. Megan told me several times as I did her hair and makeup and picked out her outfit. I called for a town car to meet you two at the back entrance, and he already knows where to take you; a little surprise for you both from me."

"Natalya, I really don't know how to thank you for everything you've done for us. None of my friends would go through all of this trouble that you have gone through for me." Megan said, sincerely touched.

"It's okay; you've helped me out a lot today too. It's the least that I can do. I just ask that you do one thing for me."

"Okay, what's that?"

"When you see Edge, knock him a good one in the nose for me would ya? I would love to see him with a black eye and see how he tries to explain it." Natalya laughed.

"HA! I sure will!" Megan answered.

"Whoa, what's your beef with him? Everybody's hating on him lately." Randy asked.

"It's a long story. I will fill you in at dinner. But if we don't leave now, we will miss our reservations."

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Randy replied as they turned to leave, but Megan turned back to give Natalya a hug and thanked her once again.

"Have fun you two!" Natalya hollered as they shut the door. Once outside of the room, Randy grabbed Megan's hand and they walked down the hall towards the back stairs.

They arrived at the restaurant and entered through the back and just like before, they had their own private room, but this time instead of a table, they had a booth so they could sit closer to each other. The restaurant that Natalya picked had low lighting and soft music playing for that intimate feeling.

"So before we have dinner, tell me about what is going between Edge and Natalya." Randy said when they sat down in the booth.

"Okay, well she said that after you whisked me out of her room the other night, she called Edge to see if he wanted to hang out since we all left the restaurant hastily. He said that he would be there shortly, but he never showed up. So the next day, she went down to the hotel gym to do cardio and I think she said to do some weightlifting. She was there for about an hour or so when Edge walked in and ignored her. She finally went over to talk to him and asked why he didn't come by. He didn't look at her when he told her that he lost track of time and forgot, which made her feel worthless and used." Megan recounted what Natalya had told her earlier.

"Why would she feel used and worthless?"

"Well before she offered to help get me out of the hotel, they had sex Randy. She said that she felt as though she was on cloud nine. It was after what happened at the gym that she went back up to her room and when I got there, I could tell she had been crying."

"So he just used her? I can't believe that he would do such a thing. After all that Nattie has done to help us, I'm not putting up with anymore of Edge's bullshit. I am more than okay with not having him in my life anymore." Randy told Sam in disbelief that Edge could do such a horrible thing to such a nice girl like Natalya.

"Well he did and she is completely broken about it. I felt so bad for her." Megan said as the waiter came over to take their orders.

After having a nice, romantic dinner, Megan and Randy went back to the hotel to spend the last few hours that they had left together. All they did was lay in bed and stared into each other eyes. It wasn't until there was a knock at the door did they know what time it was. Randy looked at the clock and noticed that he was supposed to have left for the airport ten minutes ago. He jumped up and started throwing all of his things into his suitcase, while Megan answered the door. She was surprised to see that Natalya was standing there.

"Hey girl, what are you doing here?" She asked as Natalya walked in.

"I'm running late like usual, and just wanted to make sure that Randy remembered that we were leaving. I can see that it was a good thing that I stopped by." She said eyeing Randy hustling through the room to get his things.

"Yes, it is a good thing that you did. We lost track of time."

"Well there was also another reason that I stopped by. I needed to talk to you before I left."

"Okay, let's step out in the hall."

"I just wanted to thank you. After the encouragement you gave me earlier, I went to Edge and gave him a piece of my mind and I beat you to the punch. Literally. I decked him so hard that blood started gushing out of his nose." Natalya said as she laughed at the memory.

"No way! Good for you for standing up to him and not letting him walk all over you." Sam said giving Natalya a hug.

"And I wanted to give you this. It's my cellphone number. If you need anything, don't hesitate to call or text me. Even if you don't need anything, I better get some texts from you so we can stay in touch." Natalya said as she handed Megan a slip of paper with her number written on it.

"I most definitely will be texting you!" Megan said as Randy opened the door to the hallway looking a little stressed about being late.

"Are you okay Randy? You look like shit!" Natalya sarcastically exclaimed.

"Yeah, just a bit rushed. Can I meet you down in the lobby? I need to talk to Megan real quick before we leave. I shouldn't be more than five minutes." Randy said.

"Sure thing. I don't mind waiting." Natalya replied, giving Megan one last hug and then walked down to the elevator and stepped in.

"You need to talk to me too?"

"I just wanted to tell you that I will call you when we land in St. Louis and then again after I talk to Maria to let you know how it went. I already programmed your number into my phone and did the same with my number in your phone. I'm really going to miss you Megan." Randy admitted.

"Well we will still talk and text, and before you know it, your month and a half on the road will fly by and we can see each other again." Megan said putting on a brave face, not wanting this moment to end.

"You are right. We won't go the whole time without talking and the time will fly. I'd better be getting down to the lobby before Nattie leaves without me. I will talk to you soon." Randy added as he bent down to kiss Megan passionately one more time before turning and walking to the elevator. Before getting on, he looked at her one last time and then stepped in.

Megan went back into the room to get her things and then left, leaving the room key on the desk. This time, she took the elevator to the lobby and walked out the front doors to her car and drove home. When she got home and walked in, her phone instantly buzzed with a text message from Randy.

"I miss you already." It said. She sent a quick reply and walked to her room to change into the t-shirt and sweatpants he had left for her. She laid down on the bed and curled into a ball so that the only thing that she could smell was Randy's cologne.


	9. Chapter 9

Days turned into weeks, yet Megan felt as though she was with Randy where ever he was. He would constantly text her and send her pictures of the beautiful sites he was visiting along the way.

Three weeks after he left was when she really started to miss him. She tried to get back into a routine but found it hard to concentrate on the task at hand. The most important was finding another job so she could occupy her time. During the day, Randy had sent her a picture of the Washington Monument in Washington, D.C. and she realized how far away he was. Then after a long day of job hunting, she had finally gotten home and sat down when there was a knock on the door. It scared her at first because she was the only one home.

Cautiously, she opened the door and let out a scream of shock. Standing before her was Randy. Megan rubbed her eyes thinking that her mind had created an image of him because she was missing him so badly. It wasn't until he took her in a loving embrace and she smelled his cologne did she know that it was really him. She instantly found his lips and kissed them with all the passion that she could muster. They finally pulled away, and walked back to her room.

"What are you doing here? I thought you were in D.C. from that picture you sent me!" Megan exclaimed.

"I kinda cheated. That was a picture that I asked Natalya to take so I could forward it to you to make you think that I was there. All the while I was on my way here to surprise you." Randy answered.

"I can't believe that you would do that for me! How long are you staying?"

"Just tonight. I leave in the morning to go to Europe for three weeks."

"Oh well, let's make the best of the time that we have." Megan said as she climbed on top of Randy and they started making love.

The next morning, they awoke early and Megan drove him to the airport. Before he climbed out of the car, he leaned over and kissed her with more passion than he ever had before. He then got out and leaned in the open window.

"I will see you in three weeks. I love you." He said.

"I love you too. See you soon." Megan said as she waved and merged back into traffic.

She was about halfway home when she had to pull over to the side of the road. She just barely got out of the car and over to the grass before she got sick. She couldn't understand why. She didn't feel sick and she had gotten her flu shot last month. One thought crept into her mind and she realized that she hadn't had her period since the week after she first slept with Randy. Worried, she got back into her car and went straight to the drug store, where she purchased a pregnancy test.

As soon as she got home, she made a beeline for the bathroom. She urinated on the little stick and waited the five minutes. She finally looked at the stick and it was no surprise that there was a plus sign indicating that she was in fact pregnant. Out of shock, she sat down on the toilet and wondered how she was going to tell Randy, especially since her OB/GYN had told her that she may not be able to have kids. She had about a one out ten thousand chance, and she had hit that one on her first time. It was obviously his since she had never gone that far with either Jon or Quenton. She decided that she would tell him in person when he got back from Europe, but three weeks was a long time to hold in such a big secret.

The last three weeks seemed to drag on, but when the day finally came to go pick up Randy, Megan was so nervous that it made her sick. She tried to look nice for when she picked him up by wearing a loose pair of jeans, Randy's shirt and ended up throwing on a sweatshirt and smoothing down her straightened hair. No matter what she wore, she still felt gross and unattractive. Finally giving up, she grabbed her keys and left for the airport.

The whole drive to the airport, she was thinking of ways to tell Randy that he was going to be a father, but her mind was clouded by the fear of how he would react. Would be upset? Mad? Scared? Would he leave her? Before she knew it, she was pulling into the pickup lane at the airport and it didn't take her long to find Randy's six foot four frame towering over everybody else. She found a spot to park and got out, walked up behind him and grabbed him around the waist.

"Hey! What the hell?" Randy asked startled by someone grabbing him. He turned around and his face suddenly changed to shock as he realized that it was Megan.

"Hey! Did you have a nice flight?" she asked when Randy turned around.

"You scared me. I thought it was fan who recognized me. My flight was good, but long. I'm glad finally see you though." He answered as he hugged her tight.

"Where is your luggage?"

"Oh, I had it sent ahead to the hotel already." He replied.

"What hotel? I thought that you were staying with me?"

"I am, just not here."

"What are you talking about? I'm so confused."

"You and I are taking a little trip to Hawaii. And, our plane leaves in twenty minutes so we better get going because it will take us forever to get through security." Randy said as he grabbed Megan's hands and pulled her into airport.

"Wait! What? I can't go now, I have no clothes, no money and I haven't told my parents." Megan gasped holding her stomach while trying to keep pace with Randy's long strides.

"I've got it all taken care of. I've already cleared it with your parents. They actually think that it's a good idea that we go, and they said you've been acting weird and kind of depressed like. As for the clothes matter, I asked Natalya to go on a little European shopping spree to pick out things for you to wear, and she did a hell of a job in my mind. You need no money, I have everything under control. All you have to do is get on the plane and relax." Randy explained as they continued to walk to their gate.

"Easy for you to say; you've been on airplanes many times but I haven't been on one before." Megan confessed.

"You've never been on an airplane?"

"No, whenever we went on family vacations, we always drove."

"It's okay; I'll be sitting right next to you, holding your hand the whole time. It's a three hour flight to LAX and then our connecting flight to Maui is a little over an hour and a half. I sprung for first class seats so that we are not cramped and constantly being stared at by people recognizing us. Plus, that way we can talk about what happened in St. Louis seeing how we didn't have a chance to when I surprised you before jetting off to Europe."

"Yeah that's not the only thing." Megan whispered to herself.

"You say something?"

"No, just talking to myself. No worries."

"Have I told you how beautiful you look today? I like your hair straight." Randy commented when they reached their terminal.

"Are you blind? I look like complete shit today. I feel like shit too."

"Are you blind? You look amazing. You always do."

"You are absolutely delusional! I think you have taken to many hits to the head." Megan laughed.

"Maybe I have, but I swear that you are glowing." Randy added as they walked through their gate and boarded the plane. While in the air, Randy recounted all that transpired when he went home.

_**When he arrived home, Maria wasn't there and the housekeeper said she was expecting her back any minute. This gave Randy enough time to go up to their room and get most of his clothes he needed to take to Europe. He had finished packing when he heard the front door open up and heard heels clicking on the tile floors. He walked out of the bedroom and down the stairs and found Maria in the kitchen, pouring herself a tumbler of scotch. **_

_** "Hello Maria." Randy said, scaring her. She spilled some of the caramel colored liquor and quickly cleaned it up before turning to face him.**_

_** "What are you doing here? Where is your little slut of a girlfriend?" Maria demanded, the color of her cheeks turned bright red, which was not flattering against her bleach blonde hair.**_

_** "First of all, don't call her that, you don't know anything about Megan and I came to talk and to figure out where this leaves us. I wanted to tell you in person and not over the phone, let alone from the media."**_

_** "Megan, huh? You're right, I know nothing about this little home wrecker, but I can say whatever the hell I want. And it's a little late for telling me in person huh?" she yelled at him. **_

_** "Yes, but our relationship is obviously over. I have finally found someone who has loves the same things that I do and she gets me. You can keep the ring and pawn it or you can keep it, either way, it's yours now not mine. I'm staying at a hotel downtown tonight for my match and then I'm off to Europe for three weeks. While I'm there, I'm going to be contacting a real estate agent so I can sell this place. You have until then to get your things out and find somewhere else to live. We are done and I don't want to hear from you ever again." Randy explained.**_

_** "Oh I'm selling the ring. It doesn't matter anyway, I was planning on leaving you for someone else. I was having an affair as well, but I wasn't stupid enough to get caught." **_

_** "You were? With who?"**_

_** "With your best friend; Edge was more of a man than you ever were; both in the ring and in bed." **_

_**Randy felt as though he had been hit by a truck. It had happened again, only this time his best friend was screwing his fiancé and not his girlfriend.**_

_** "Whatever. I want you out by the time I get back from Europe." Randy yelled as he went to grab his things and left in a fury slamming the door.**_

Megan couldn't believe what she was hearing. Another one of his best friends went behind his back and screwed around with someone he loved and whom he thought loved him too. She couldn't help but to think of Natalya and how Edge had hurt her so bad. Come to think about it, he had hurt everyone that she loved. He hurt Randy twice by sleeping with his fiancé and then going and trying persuade him not to be with her. He then hurt Natalya by sleeping with her and leaving her out to dry. Finally, he had hurt Megan by saying all of those mean things at the restaurant.

"Did you say anything to Edge about what you found out? Did you tell Natalya that she wasn't the only one he was sleeping with? Did he have a black eye from when Nattie decked him?" Megan asked firing off one question after another.

"Whoa! Slow down! I kept as much distance from Edge as I could. I didn't tell Nattie, because I didn't think it would be something she needed to know. She already hates his guts, and she gave him a double black eye and broke his nose with that punch. She did get a little revenge on him at our last show in Europe."

"What did she do?"

"Well, they were on opposite teams in a mixed tag team match. She chose Mark Henry as her partner. After she squared off with Edge's partner, Michelle, and applied her finisher, she jerked her up before the three count and tagged in Mark. And well, Mark really took it to Edge. I think Nattie told Mark what happened between Edge and herself. Then after the match was over, she went over to Edge and did her finisher on him. Oh, you should have heard him beg for mercy. Then she climbed out of the ring, grabbed a microphone and explained to the crowd how he really got his double black eye and broken nose. I've never heard an audience laugh like that before." Randy said, laughing himself.

"No way! Why didn't she tell me this? I talked to her every day while you all were in Europe and she didn't say a thing about it." Megan said, laughing too.


	10. Chapter 10

After their connecting flight, which they barely made, they landed in Maui around dusk. Once they finally got into their room, Megan went straight for the bathroom and got sick.

"Are you okay?" Randy asked concerned.

"Yeah, I uh, I need to tell you something. I don't know how I am going to say this." she said as she walked back into the room and sat down on the bed facing Randy.

"Just tell me. We have no secrets from each other."

"Remember when you said that you hoped to have kids someday soon? Well someday soon is now."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm pregnant Randy. I have been told that I had a one in ten thousand chance of getting pregnant because I supposedly have Polycystic Ovarian Syndrome. But turns out all I really needed was you."

Randy didn't respond. He just stared at her. Megan couldn't tell what it was that he was feeling, but hoped he would say something, anything. Then all of the sudden, he got the biggest smile on his face that Megan had ever seen. Then in an instant, Randy grabbed her and hugged her tight.

"You mean we are going to be parents? Are you absolutely sure? When did you find out?" Randy asked when he let her go.

"Yes, I found out they day I dropped you off at the airport to go to Europe. On the way home, I got sick and realized I hadn't had my period yet and I was never late. I drove to the drugstore, bought a pregnancy test and took it as soon as I got home. Then I made an appointment with my OB/GYN and she confirmed it. I have the pregnancy test bill to prove that I'm absolutely sure I'm pregnant."

"Wait, you found out three weeks ago? How far along are you?"

"Well I've only ever been with you. It's hard to know which time was the one that started this, but I think about a month or two." Megan replied as she put a hand on her stomach.

"Wow! Do you already have a bump?" Randy asked.

"It's not much, but it's definitely there. You want to feel it?"

Randy hesitated and then nodded. Megan grabbed one of his hands and gently placed it on her stomach. He could tell that something was starting to grow in there because her belly was starting to get tight from stretching. He pulled his hand away and got off of the bed.

"What's the matter?" Megan asked starting to worry that her fears were coming true.

Randy started rummaging through his suitcase searching for something very specific.

"I was going to give this to you tomorrow on the beach, but it's my turn to surprise you. I think it will come close to the gift you have given me, but not as close to being that big." Randy said. He turned around and dropped down to one knee in front of her, who gasped as he opened a tiny little box.

"Mega, will you marry me?" Randy asked.

"Yes! Yes of course I will marry you!" she squealed without hesitation.

Randy took off Megan's grandmother's ring and replaced it with the one from the box. It was a square cut amethyst surrounded by three rows of small diamonds. After putting her grandmother's ring in the box, Randy got off of the floor and kissed her.

"This is absolutely gorgeous! How did you know that I didn't want a diamond engagement ring?" Megan asked tearing her gaze from her finger and looked Randy in the eyes lovingly.

"Your mother mentioned it when I called and asked for your parent's permission."

"I have no words to describe how I feel right now! I can't believe that I am now engaged, especially to you! I never in my wildest dreams would have thought that I would be here in Hawaii, engaged to a professional wrestler."

"Well you had better believe it because it is happening. You are going to be my wife, and I'm going to be your husband. Nothing will ever change that." Randy said as he ran his fingers through Megan's hair. He took her in his arms and they fell asleep that way.

When morning broke, Megan stretched and thought that she just had a wonderful dream and that none of it was real. She opened her eyes and remembered that it was all real when she saw that she was in a hotel room and there was her engagement ring on her finger. She smiled and looked at the bed and wondered where Randy was. She heard water running in the bathroom and decided to wait for him to get out. In the meantime, she took a picture of her ring, and sent it to Natalya. Almost instantly, she got a reply.

"That is stunning! Wait, is that on your left hand? Girl you better call me right now!" it read. Before Megan had a chance to call her, her phone started buzzing and Natalya's picture popped up. She laughed as she answered.

"Hello?"

"Is that what I think it is?" Natalya asked.

"What do you think it is?"

"Don't mess with me like this! Is that an engagement ring?"

"Yes!"

Natalya squealed so loud that Megan had to take the phone from her ear.

"When did he ask you?" she asked when she calmed down.

"Last night when we got to the hotel and I gave him some huge news."

"Whoa, hotel? Huge news? What have I missed since the last time we talked?"

"Like you should talk! Why didn't you tell me about your tag match with Mark Henry?" Megan countered.

"That's not relevant, and I bet Randy already told you."

"True, he did tell me. Well I went to pick him up from the airport yesterday, and he said he was taking me to Hawaii."

"So that is why he wanted me to go shopping for you while we were in Europe. Wow, I really am a blonde huh?" Natalya laughed. And then added, "So what's the big news you told him?"

"Oh, I told him that I'm pregnant."

Again, she had to take the phone from her ear. Right then, Randy walked out with just a towel around his waist. He heard the squealing and gave Megan a confused look.

"It's Natalya. I told her our news, and this has been her reaction to both parts."

"Were you talking to Randy? Let me talk to him please!" Natalya asked.

"She wants to talk to you." Megan said as she handed Randy the phone.

She could only hear Randy's side of the conversation.

"Hi Natalya. I'm great how are you?" he asked politely.

"Don't worry, I will take good care of her and the baby."

"Yes, I understand and in fact if that does happen, feel free to do so."

"Okay, I'll tell her. Bye." He finally said as he hung up.

It was Megan's turn to look confused.

"What did she say?"

"She started off by telling me that I better take good care of you and the baby, and that if I ever hurt you, she said that she would break my nose like she did with Edge. She also wanted me to tell you congratulations and that she better be invited to the wedding." Randy repeated.

"I'll do her one better." Megan said grabbing her phone from Randy.

She sent Natalya a text saying "I want you to be my maid of honor."

She received a text filled with a bunch of smiley faces and saying that she would be honored to be her maid of honor.

"Oh no! You've released the beast!" Randy joked.

"Oh crap! You're probably right! But she will make everything fun."

"So what I have in mind for today is lounging on the beach, lounging on the beach, and lounging on the beach. What do you want to do first?"

"Hmmm…all of those sound amazing, but I'm gonna have to go with lounging on the beach."

"I was hoping you would say that." Randy said as he pulled Megan into a hug and kissed her.

Megan walked over to the two suitcases that Randy said was for her. She set one on the bed, unzipped it and started to look at everything that Nattie had picked out for her. Jeans, skirts, dresses, tank tops, t-shirts and bikinis were neatly folded and packed. She wondered what could possibly be in the second suitcase.

She then picked that one up and set it on the bed to unzip it. She couldn't believe what she was seeing. Shoes! There had to have been twenty pairs of shoes ranging from flip flops, to flats and to heels. Megan thought that Natalya really covered all of her bases when she went shopping.

She looked through all of the things and finally decided on a white bikini and a pair of white flip flops to match and quickly changed while Randy was looking for his trunks. She felt a little self-conscious about her appearance, she put on a t-shirt and threw her hair up into a messy bun. When Randy was finally ready, they left the hotel together and walked down to the beach. When there, Randy laid out their towels next to each other and grabbed her hand to drag her down to the water. They both jumped in and started splashing. Randy then reached out to Megan and pulled her close.

"I'm so happy that I met you. Who knows where I would be right now."

"You would be a month away from making the biggest mistake of your life by marrying that skank who was cheating on you, and not be having a baby with someone you just met."

"Yeah, you are probably right, but I would rather be here than anywhere else." Randy said as he leaned in to kiss her.

All of the sudden there was a big commotion on the beach. People were yelling and when they turned to see what was going on, they saw it was a group of about ten photographers that were yelling their names. Each one hoping to get the best shot of them together in the middle of Randy's cheating scandal.

"This probably wasn't the best idea." Randy said.

"We have nothing to hide now. It's not like your cheating anymore. You broke it off with Maria and now you are starting new with me." Megan said trying to comfort him.

"You know what? You're right. Who gives a damn about what they have to say. I know the truth and so do you. That's all that matters. I just feel bad about the garbage they've been saying about you."

"I knew what I was in for when that news story broke. Amber got her fifteen minutes by selling me out, but in a way she helped me."

"How did that bitch help you?" Randy wondered.

"Instead of tearing us apart the way she was trying to, she brought us closer together and because of it, we got to know each other better and now we are getting married and are going to start our own family." Megan smiled as she kissed Randy.

"So I guess in a weird way, we owe all of this to her then huh?"

"I guess so. Now let's get out of the water, I'm freezing!" Megan said as they walked back to the spot where their towels were and laid down.

As they lay down on their towels, the photographers got close, but still kept their distance while they were snapping picture after picture. Megan and Randy didn't stay long with everyone hovering near them. They decided to just go back to their room.

"I'm going to jump in the shower and get this salt water out of my hair." Megan said when they walked in.

"Okay, I'm going to change and then go find the gym. I'll be back in an hour." Randy replied.

After taking a long warm shower, Megan walked out with a bathrobe on to look through all of the clothes that Natalya had packed. She settled on a pair of light blue jeans and a white tank top with horizontal neon pink stripes. Now she had to figure out what she was going to do with her hair. After brushing through all of the knots and tangles, she separated her bangs and pulled her hair up into a tight bun, then straightened the bangs. When she was content with how her hair looked, she started on her makeup. She didn't like caking it on, so she kept it simple by applying a little black eyeliner, and brushing on some sheer lip-gloss.

When she finished, she sat on the bed and flipped on the television. Scanning through all of the channels, she passed by one that was talking about her. She instantly went back and turned up the volume.

"We have some developing news for you in relation to the cheating scandal that we have been covering. Wrestling's own Viper Randy Orton has stepped out with his mystery woman on a beach in Hawaii. We have identified the woman as Megan Smith, a former waitress at a local diner in the outskirts of Nashville. In these exclusive photos, you can see the two in a passionate embrace while in the water. Then in these photos here, we noticed a ring on her left hand and maybe even a small sign of a baby bump; just how far has their relationship gone in such a short period of time? And what ever happened to Maria, the woman who was already engaged to Randy when he met Megan? We will keep you all updated as we learn more." The anchorwoman said.

Megan couldn't believe that the pictures that were taken not more than an hour ago had already made it on to the entertainment news shows. She never thought about the fact that her small baby bump would show if she wore a bikini. Now that she thought about it, she should have kept her t-shirt on. The sound of the door opening jerked Megan out of her own little world and back to reality.

"Megan? Are you okay?" Randy asked when he noticed her facial expression.

"Um…yeah I guess so."

"What happened? You look like you've seen a ghost."

"Remember when we were on the beach and all of those photographers were taking pictures? Well they've already incorporated them into a news story to put on TV. I just saw it and now they are speculating that I'm pregnant and that we are engaged."

"You've got to be kidding me!"

"Why didn't you tell me that I looked pregnant in that damn bikini?" Megan all the sudden snapped.

"Because you didn't! I see you differently than other people do. I don't care about how you look, that's not the Megan that I fell in love with, it was just a bonus. I fell in love with you because you are an amazing person inside and out. I guess your little bump didn't register in my mind. I'm sorry." Randy said.

"Don't be. My hormones are going haywire. I'm sorry I snapped like that."

"It's okay, I understand."

"So now that the photogs know that we are here, what are we going to do? Being hounded by them and people wanting to ask questions is not my idea of a romantic getaway." Megan joked.

"Well we can do things in the hotel and around town and then go down to the beach at night to avoid the photographers and other beachgoers. How does that sound?"

"I guess that will work. Just as long as I'm with you, I don't care what we do. We could stay in the room the whole time for all I care."

"Well that would be nice, but do you really want to stay in here for two straight days?" Randy asked.

"Yeah, never mind; doing things and the beach at night sounds wonderful. What are we going to do when we leave?"

"Going back to Nashville to tell your parents the good news, then all of us are going to St. Louis to meet with my parents."

"Oh my god! I haven't met your parents yet! They are going to hate me aren't they?" Megan asked on the verge of having a panic attack.

"Megan calm down! It's okay. I already told them that I'm not with Maria anymore and that I met someone else. I just haven't told them that I proposed or that we are expecting. That I plan to share when we go meet with them." Randy said as he rubbed Megan's back.

"Are you sure they won't hate me?"

"I'm positive. They've loved everyone that I've brought home. But they could tell that something was off with Maria. I should have listened to them about her."

"Well it's kind of a good thing that you didn't huh? Otherwise you may not have met me. Or even better, you still would have met me and we could be going around and be able to do things without being followed." Megan laughed.

"Oh well. It's all worth it!" Randy said as he kissed Megan.


	11. Chapter 11

The last two day that they were in Hawaii flew by and before they knew it, they were boarding a plane to LAX, and then their connecting flight back to Nashville. After a long day of travel, they finally made it back to Megan's house just after 7.

"Mom? Dad? We're back." Megan hollered when they walked in the door.

"We are out in the sunroom!" Lori hollered back.

Megan and Randy walked back to her room to drop off their luggage before going out and talking to their parents.

"Are you ready for this?"

"About as ready as I ever will be I guess." Randy replied as Megan grabbed his hand and led him out to where her parents were waiting. Lori instantly stood up to hug her daughter when they walked in, and then turned to hug Randy as well.

"So mom, dad; I have some good news. But I think that you already know what one part of it is. Randy proposed!" she said excitedly as she showed her mom the ring.

"Oh my! That is stunning! I'm so happy for you Megan." Lori said as she hugged her daughter.

"What do you mean by only one part of it?" Kenny asked.

"Have you guys seen the entertainment news about us when we were in Hawaii?" "We only caught a snippet of it where they were speculating that you two were engaged. But we turned it off because we didn't want to see them talking about you." her mom replied.

"Well, they were speculating about our engagement, which is true, and they were also saying that I'm pregnant."

"Are you pregnant Megan?" Kenny asked.

Megan looked at Randy and smiled, as though to tell him to tell her parents.

"We are expecting our first child together, sir." Randy said nervously.

Megan's father just stared at Randy, which made him uncomfortable. He then stood up and walked over to Randy and Megan. He extended his hand, and Randy nervously grabbed his hand.

"Welcome to the family Randy." Kenny then said.

Randy let out a sigh of relief.

"Thank you sir. Randy replied.

"Please, call me Kenny." He offered.

Randy went and sat down on the couch while Megan still talked to her mom.

"I still can't get over that ring! That's why you called and asked about it. You grabbed up a smart man Megan!" Lori exclaimed.

"I sure did."

"So tell me. How did he ask you?"

"Well, as soon as we got to the room at our hotel, I got sick. Randy was asking if I was okay, and I had to tell him that I was pregnant. He had this look on his face and didn't say anything for a while. When he finally processed what I had just told him, he grabbed me into a bear hug, then went and looked through his suitcase. He said that he was going to ask me when we got to the beach, but had to try and top my news. So he got down on one knee right there in the room and asked." Megan said.

"Oh wow! That's romantic! Except for the part where you got sick. Who was the first person that you told?" Lori laughed.

"I sent a picture to Natalya and she called and asked, so I had to tell her about the proposal and the baby. She called and was absolutely ecstatic about it. Then she wanted to talk to Randy. What is it that she said?" Megan asked.

"She started off by telling me that I better take good care of you and the baby, and that if I ever hurt you, she said that she would break my nose like she did with Edge. She also wanted me to tell you congratulations and that she better be invited to the wedding." Randy said.

"Whoa! Hold on a second. Who is Natalya and Edge?" Kenny asked as he finally looked up from the paper he had his nose stuck in.

"Oops sorry. Natalya and Edge are both wrestling buddies of Randy's. Before they left for Europe, Natalya and I got really close. She is the best. She even bought me new clothes before our trip to Hawaii."

"Uh…Natalya is a wrestling friend, Edge isn't. He did some serious damage before we went abroad." Randy said.

"Yeah, that was a lot of fun. Anyways, you will be meeting Natalya soon because I asked her to be my maid of honor and she accepted. You will just love her!" Megan told her parents.

"I bet we will. So what do we do now?"

"My parents invited us to their place this weekend so they can meet you and meet Megan." Randy said.

"Oh my! St. Louis huh?" Kenny asked.

"Yes sir, er…I mean Kenny." Randy laughed.

"Well, we are going to bed. It was a long flight. Night." Megan said as she walked over and gave her parents hugs and kisses. Before they walked out, Lori pulled Randy into a hug and kissed him on the cheek, which made him blush. They then headed straight to Megan's room.

"Did you see that look on his face? I thought that he was either going to attack me or you."

"Actually, I thought the same thing, but he wouldn't have done anything. He knows how much I care about you and he can tell how much you care about me and he respects that about you. He may not show it, but he likes you. Especially compared to the other douchebags I've been with. Out of the two, he despised Jon the most. So as long as you don't follow in his footsteps, you will be fine in my dad's eyes." Megan comforted Randy by pulling him close.

"Okay, that makes me feel a little bit better I guess. Just promise me something. If I start acting like what's his face, tell me so your dad doesn't kill me."

She laughed and nodded as Randy leaned down to kiss her. When they pulled apart, they changed into more comfortable clothes and went to lie on the bed.

"So do you have any name suggestions for the baby?"

"I've never really thought about a girl's name, but I have thought about a boy's name. I thought it would be cool to name him after me and just call him Junior. What about you?" Randy said

"Well I've been thinking and looking online for baby names. For a boy I like Bentley, Aaron, and Ryan. For a girl, I like the names Karlin, Carly and Alexandria. What do you think?"

"I like all of them except Aaron and Carly. I have had bad experiences with people named Aaron and Carly just reminds me of that TV show for kids. It's a little weird."

"Oh come on! That's not a legitimate reason to not like a name. I love that name. I may have to fight you on that one."

"I think that we should find out the sex of the baby, decide on a few gender appropriate names and when the baby arrives, make a last minute decision. That way I don't get my ass whooped by you. That would be just a little embarrassing." Randy laughed.

"Okay deal! Now what about the wedding? I want you to have some input about what we are going to do." Megan said.

"I never really thought about how my wedding was going to be set up. When I did think about it, I always saw it on the beach somewhere. How do you feel about that?"

"That would be great. Were you thinking of Florida or maybe California?"

"How about going back to Hawaii? Maybe a different island this time though."

"You pick the location and I will do the rest. Will that make you feel better?"

"That's fine by me. Whatever you plan, it will be a wonderful experience." Randy said smiling at Megan.

"You're damn right it will!" Megan laughed.

They continued to talk about the wedding and the baby all throughout the night. Megan was the first to fall asleep. She drifted off into an exhaustion state of mind in Randy's arms. He looked at her and couldn't believe that he had been so lucky to have met her and that she had stayed with him after the hell he put her through those first couple of days. He then looked at her stomach and all of his fears about parenthood came to light. He stayed awake throughout the night thinking about how his life was about to change drastically and started to wonder if he was doing the right thing by jumping into another relationship so soon after ending it with Maria. He then thought that there is no way for him to back out now since he had gotten Megan pregnant. So many thoughts were running through his head at once. It wasn't until dawn that he finally fell asleep from exhaustion.

Megan was surprised to find Randy still sleeping when she woke up. He was probably still jet-lagged. She carefully got out of the bed and slipped out of the room so Randy could still sleep. She walked out to the kitchen and grabbed a cup of coffee and joined her parents in the sunroom.

"Good morning Megan. How are you feeling?" Her mom asked.

"Good morning. I'm fine; I think I may still have some jet lag, but not as bad as Randy does because he is usually up before I am." Megan said as she sat down on the couch.

"Probably so. Have you two decided on anything for the wedding?"

"Yeah, Randy said that he wants to have a beach wedding. The rest is to be decided for when I can get together with his mom and Natalya."

"A beach wedding huh? Where at? Florida or California?" Kenny asked as he flipped through his newspaper and took a sip of his coffee.

"Actually, in Hawaii. Just not Maui since that's where we just got back from." Megan replied with a big smile.

"Wow in Hawaii! That will be lovely." Lori said, touching her hand to her heart.

"You mean that is the only thing that Randy is going to be helping with is picking the location?" Kenny asked.

"Yeah pretty much. He said he only ever thought of the location that he wanted for the wedding and wants me to do whatever I want for this wedding."

Not wanting to hear her father bash Randy's ideas about the wedding already, Megan got up and walked back to her room to change her clothes.

"Now why did you have to do that?" Lori asked once their daughter was out of earshot.

"Do what? What did I do?" Kenny replied.

"Already bashing their wedding! Don't do this! For once, Megan is happy with the guy that she is with and she's not in the middle of drama. Just be more supportive please."

"I just don't see why she has to do everything without his help. It's not fair to her."

"But that is what they have decided works for them. Plus, she's not doing it all alone; she said that she will have help from his mother and her friend Natalya." Lori said as she walked out of the room.

Megan quietly changed her clothes, and scribbled a quick note for Randy.

"Hey Hun. I just wanted to let you know I'm going on a walk. I'll have my cellphone with me so text me when you wake up. I love you!" she wrote and then set it on her pillow so that he would be able to see it. She walked out and closed the door without a sound.

Not too long after she left, Randy woke up feeling like he had been hit by a bus. He looked over and saw the note Megan had left for him. After reading it, he grabbed his phone and shot her a text.

"I love you too!" was all he wrote before leaving the room to go take a shower.

When Megan returned from her walk, she saw that Jarod had finally persuaded Randy to play with his action figures. And boy were they getting into it by making sound effects and even singing the entrance theme songs. She couldn't help but to laugh. When she did, Randy turned around and stood up to welcome her back.

"Did you have a nice walk?" he asked as he hugged and kissed her.

"Yeah, it was really refreshing to just walk around town."

"Well now that you are back, I can tell you that you have a visitor."

"I do? Who is it?" Megan asked.

"They are waiting in your room. They literally just got here five minutes ago." Randy said as he walked with her back to her room.

When the door opened, Megan let out a surprised scream to see Natalya sitting on her bed.

"What are you doing here?"

"I figured I would come by and meet your parents and talk more about the wedding!" Natalya said as she got off the bed and went to hug Megan.

"Well we haven't really figured out anything yet. Just that it's going to be on a beach in Hawaii."

"I didn't just come for that. I came to see the ring in person and just to talk. It feels like forever since I've seen you last."

"Well it has been over two months. I mean the last time you saw me, I didn't have a protruding belly!"

"Oh my god! I totally forgot! How far along are you?" Natalya asked as her eyes instantly went to Megan's growing stomach.

"Two months, give or take." she replied with a big smile on her face.

"Wow! I can't believe it! Have you thought about names?"

"We discussed it a little bit. If we have a boy, Randy wants to name it after him and he didn't have any names for if it was a girl. I however like the names Bentley, Aaron or Ryan for a boy and Carly, Karlin or Alexandria."

"Awe I like those names! Especially Karlin, Carly, Bentley and Aaron." Natalya said.

"Thank you! Randy doesn't like Carly or Aaron."

"What? Why not?"

"He said that the name Carly reminds him of that kids television show and that he's had bad experiences with people named Aaron." Megan said as she looked at Randy, who was still standing in the door way.

"Oh come on. Those are not legitimate reasons not to like a name."

"That's what I said!"

They both turned and looked at Randy, who had a serious look on his face. Megan and Natalya couldn't help but laugh, which made Randy grin.

"I'll just leave you two alone so that you can continue to talk about me." Randy smiled as he walked away.

"So what's new with you?" Natalya asked.

"Not much really. We are going to St. Louis this weekend."

"For what?"

"So our parents can meet and we can tell them about the wedding and baby. Also so that I can meet them for the first time."

"You haven't met them yet? Are you nervous?"

"Oh yeah! I'm afraid that they aren't going to like me because of how I met their son and everything that followed."

"I bet you are. I would be too."

"So have you had any more encounters with Edge?" Megan asked.

"After I punched him? Only once in Europe. He tried to explain why he did that to me, but I wouldn't listen. Not until he said your name did I pay attention."

"Why was he talking about me?"

"He told me that the reason he was trying to persuade Randy from dating you is because he kind of had a thing for you. He was trying to make you look like the bad guy for selling those pictures to the media so that Randy wouldn't want anything to do with you so that he would be the one to pick up the pieces when Randy crushed your feelings. Now that I think about it, he never really told me why he used me like he did." Natalya pondered.

"Wow! What did you say to that?"

"I told him to not even think about getting in the middle of your relationship because you both were in it for the long haul and to just leave you two alone. It would be best for him to forget about you and move on."

"Thank you Nattie! What would I do without you?"

"You would probably be working at another shitty restaurant and not be getting ready to get married and have a baby." Natalya said jokingly.

"You are probably right about that one." Megan laughed.

For the next hour, they continued to converse and catch up. They were interrupted by a knock on the door. Megan got up and went to open the door.

"Hey honey, are you going to want some dinner?" Lori asked.

"Yeah sure mom. Oh I want you to meet someone. Mom this is Natalya, my maid of honor. Natalya, this is my mother, Lori." Megan said as she let her mom into the room.

"Hi Lori. You have a beautiful home." Natalya said as she reached out to shake Lori's hand.

"Why thank you. Would you like to stay for dinner?" she asked as she shook Natalya's hand.

"I would love too. Thank you."

"No problem at all. I usually make too much food as it is anyway. It will be about another hour or so. I'll let you know when it's ready." Lori said as she walked out of the room.

"Thanks mom." Megan said as she closed the door and sat back down on the bed.

After dinner, Natalya said goodbye and left to go to her hotel promising to come back tomorrow to help Megan start on wedding plans. When she left, Megan went back to her room to talk with Randy.

"So did you have fun with Jarod?" she asked.

"He is one crazy little boy! But he was a lot of fun." Randy laughed.

"Yes he sure is. But it meant a lot to him that you played with him. He still can't believe that you are going to be his brother in law and I think that is the part that he is most excited about."

"Well good. He will be a lot of fun to be around. So what did you and Nattie talk about?"

"I told her that I'm meeting your parents for the first time this weekend and then I asked her if she had any more encounters with Edge. But she did say some things that he had told her that I can't shake from my head."

"What did Edge say to her?"

"He told her that the reason that he was trying to turn you against me was because he had a thing for me and wanted to be the one to pick up the pieces if you broke my heart. Natalya then told him that it would be best if he forgot about me and moved on because we were in it for the long haul."

Randy just looked at Megan, his face not showing any emotion.

"That bastard. Did he tell her why he used her like that?" he finally said.

"No, she said he didn't say anything about what happened between them, just how he felt about me."

"Well I'm glad Natalya set him straight about it."

"Me too. It's the little things that she does that makes me glad she's my maid of honor."

"Yeah, I've been thinking about that. What if we added a job to that?" Randy asked.

"I'm not following what you're talking about."

"Since she's done so much for the both of us, what if we asked her to be the baby's godmother?"

"That's a really good idea. I think she would love that!" Megan said as she kissed Randy.

They snuggled up under the comforter and fell asleep in each other's arms.


	12. Chapter 12

The next few days flew by and before she knew it, Megan was saying goodbye to Natalya and boarding an airplane with her family on their way to St. Louis to meet Randy's parents. Her nerves were really getting the best of her. She kept quite the whole flight and never let go of Randy's hand.

They finally landed after a two hour flight and were met by Randy's parents at the terminal. It was then that she let go of his hand and watched as he walked up to his parents and hugged his mother.

"Mom. Dad. I want you to meet someone. This is Megan, my fiancé." He said gesturing to Megan as she finally walked over.

"It's so nice to finally meet you." she said as she reached out her hand.

His parents just looked at each other and then grabbed Megan's outstretched hand.

"It's nice to meet you too, Megan. My name is Carl and this is my wife Emma."

"And these are Megan's parents, Lori and Kenny, and her little brother, Jarod." Randy said as he introduced her parents and little brother.

"Nice to meet you all. We should be on our way home. Traffic is going to be horrible at this hour." Carl said as he began walking towards the entrance where their limo was waiting.

"I can already tell that they don't care for me." Megan whispered as they followed suit.

"Don't be silly. I think they are just surprised because the last time I talked to them, I was engaged to Maria. I haven't talked to them in three or four months. Things have just been a little tense between the three of us. I will talk to them alone and explain what went on." Randy said as he kissed her forehead.

"Well then we should sit everyone down and tell them. My parents still don't know about Maria, and I think that it would be best to just get it out of the way when we get to your parents' house."

"That's probably a good idea. I'll show Jarod to the game room and then we will tell them."

They finally reached the limo and were on the road in a matter of minutes. Everyone sat in silence the whole ride, making everything uncomfortable for Megan. When they finally passed through the gates of Randy's parent's estate, she was thankful to be out of the limo. As they walked in, Randy directed Megan's parents and Jarod to their rooms, and then led Megan to the room that they were staying in. After getting settled, Randy led Jarod to the game room and let him run wild. Randy and Megan finally joined their parents in the dining room.

"So what is it that you two have to tell us?" Emma asked with a hint of an attitude.

"Look I can tell you were a little surprised when you saw that Megan was with me and not Maria, but we need to tell you what happened and what we are planning for the future." Randy directed towards his parents.

"If I may ask, who is Maria?" Lori asked politely.

"She was Randy's former fiancée, mom. He was engaged to her when we met, but there was an instant connection between us. After he left when you met him, he came back here for a show and to break it off with her. He did this before he proposed to me in Hawaii." Megan explained.

"So you were still engaged to Maria when you met her?" Emma asked with a disgust undertone.

"Yes, mother. About a month ago I came home, like Megan said, for a show and broke it off with her. When I was in Europe, I sold the house and bought a bigger and more spacious home for our family. When I got back, I took Megan to Hawaii where she told me the most amazing news and then I proposed to her." Randy said defensively.

"And what was this so call 'amazing' news that she told you when you were in Hawaii?" his father finally spoke up.

"That I'm pregnant, sir." Megan answered quietly as she kept her gaze towards the ground.

Emma let out a gasp of surprise and looked as though she was going to faint.

"Is there a problem?" Lori asked in a demanding tone.

"Yes, I think there is. First of all, he was happily engaged to a wonderful young lady named Maria, who we happened to like quite a lot. She was beautiful and didn't look like she just got done working on the oil rig. Second, they are having a baby out of wedlock and through scandal I'm sure. Imagine what people will say about them." Emma stated.

"Excuse me? First of all, don't you dare talk about my daughter like that? She is beautiful and glowing from the baby. She looks nothing like the people I've seen who have just finished their rounds on the rig. Second, who cares about having a child out of wedlock? People do it all of the time and turn out just fine. As long as the people that know and love them know what's really going on is all that matters, not what other people think." Lori snapped back.

"Lori, Kenny, I'm so sorry for the way my parents are acting. You don't have to stay here if you don't want to. I will pay for a hotel if you would like." Randy said looking apologetic to his future in-laws.

"That would be wonderful. We will go grab our things so we can leave as soon as possible." Lori replied.

Megan's parents stood up and left the room without looking back. Megan took off towards the room she was sharing with Randy to gather their things.

"I can't believe the two of you! How could you say all of those things about Megan, especially in front of her?" Randy exclaimed.

"I don't care if she was here or back in that hick town she's from, I voiced my opinion. Why would you want to leave Maria for that obvious piece of trash?" Emma said.

"Piece of trash? Are you kidding me? That is my fiancé and the woman that is carrying my child. I left Maria not only because I met Megan, but because I found out Maria was screwing my best friend behind my back." Randy shouted.

"Son, do you know if that baby is even yours? As for Maria, she made an awful mistake and you should give her a second chance." Carl spoke up.

"Yes I do know the baby is mine. Megan told me that I was the first person that she slept with and I believe her one hundred percent. Do you really expect me to give Maria a second chance after she cheated on me? Sorry, but no, we had nothing in common. However, Megan and I have quite a bit in common. If you two can't get it through your thick, judgmental skulls that I'm marrying her and that she is having my baby, then you are not invited to the wedding and you will never ever see your grandchild." Randy yelled as he stormed out of the room to go and find Megan.

When Randy walked into their room, Megan was slightly scared. She had never seen him so angry before.

"Randy? Are you okay?"

"Yeah, we just need to get out of here now. I should have known better than to bring you and your family here and be judged by those two." Randy said as he grabbed their bags and started out the door.

"Randy wait. You should calm down before you do something that you'll regret."

He stopped in the doorway realizing that she was right. He dropped the luggage and walked straight over to her. She was a little hesitant as he came near, but instantly dropped her guard when Randy grabbed her in his arms. She knew he was upset when she felt him tremble against her body. He finally stood up straight and looked into Megan's eyes. His blue eyes had tears in them and Megan knew that his parents had really gotten to him and pushed him over the edge.

"Randy, it will all be okay. I will be here for you no matter what and we will get through this together." She said to comfort him.

"I know. I just can't believe that they said those things to you to your face. That's the part that pissed me off. They don't even know you and they judged you right on the spot. It's not fair to you or to me."

"I'm fine, don't worry about me."

"I feel as though I have to protect you and the baby from other people, the media, hell even the whole world."

"Well you don't have too. I'm a big girl and can take care of myself, as I've showed you with Jon and Edge." Megan smiled.

"I guess you're right."

"So are you okay now?"

"Yeah, thanks. Let's get out of here." Randy said as he walked back over to pick up their luggage.

They went to wait in the front yard for Megan's parents and brother. After calling for a cab, Randy, Megan, and her family were off in search for a place to stay. The whole ride, Randy was silent and wouldn't look at anyone. He was replaying the scene with his parents over and over again in his head.

His parents judging Megan, throwing Maria in his face, and not being supportive of him. Even after he explained what happened that led to him meeting Megan, breaking it off with Maria and then his intentions as far as the wedding and the baby went. He thought they would be happy to hear the news, and not criticize every aspect of his life. He was more upset with himself than his parents; he should have called them or stopped in when he came home last, or not even bothered to have told them.

Megan was just staring at Randy, wondering what he was thinking. She could tell that he was wrestling with many different thoughts and emotions and she wanted to say something comforting, but she didn't know what to say. She decided that it was best to wait until they were alone before bringing it up. She then reached over and grabbed Randy's hand. He tore his eyes from the window and focused on Megan.

"I love you Randy." she said.

"I love you too." Randy replied with a forced smile.

An hour of searching later, they finally found a nice hotel that had rooms available. Randy got the keys and then went to help carry up luggage. When he was finally alone with Megan, he immediately started to vent.

"Can you believe them? The first time that they meet you, they have to throw Maria in my face without knowing what she had done to me. And in front of your parents no less. How did things get so bad?" he asked as he paced back and forth.

"Okay, first of all can you please stop pacing? You are making me nauseous. Second of all, you're right. I can't believe they would do that in front of my parents. They should have waited until it was just them and us." Megan said as Randy sat down on the bed next to her.

"What? No they should have kept their opinions to themselves."

"Randy, its okay. I don't care what people think of me. All through high school, I was called various names and I could have cared less. It all made me the tough person that I am today and without that, I may not have punched Jon in the face that day and I would have lost you forever."

"I'm not sure what all you went through, but it did make you a very strong willed woman and I love that about you. But are you trying to tell me that what my parents said about you and Maria didn't phase you one bit?"

"Oh, it did at first. But then I thought, why should I give them the satisfaction of knowing that they had gotten to me?"

"That's a good point. I probably should have done something like that." Randy said with a more sincere smile.

"So are you really not inviting them to the wedding? What about other members of your family?" Megan asked.

"Well I still have to talk to my sister, but my parents have to apologize if they want anything to do with the wedding. As for other family, they kind of shunned my parents after I was born. It's a really long and complicated story."

"When are you going to talk to your sister?"

"We are meeting her later tonight for drinks. She can't wait to meet you. You'll love her. Just think Natalya, only brunette, and a little less hyper." Randy laughed.

"Wait! She already knows about us and the baby? And she's okay with all of it?" Megan asked worriedly.

"Yeah, she's the one person from my family that I talk to almost every day. The baby is another reason she can't wait to meet you."

With all that had already happened in the day plus the added pressure of now meeting Randy's sister, Megan felt light headed and had to lie down.

"Are you okay?" Randy asked.

"Yeah, I think I'm just overwhelmed with everything." she said as she propped herself up on her elbows.

"If you want to, we can wait until tomorrow to meet with my sister."

"No, if we do then my nerves will be shot by then. What time are we meeting her?"

"We are supposed to meet Beth around 8 at a bar down the street. Are you sure that you are up to it?" Randy asked.

"Why was I thinking her name was Danielle? And yes, I'm sure."

"I don't know." Randy laughed as he lay down next to Megan, wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her. There they fell asleep.

They were awoken by a loud knock on the door. Rubbing his eyes and still groggy, Randy climbed out of the bed to answer the door while Megan stayed in bed.

"Did we wake you?" someone asked.

"Mom? Dad? What the hell are you doing here?" Randy asked, suddenly wide awake.


	13. Chapter 13

"Can we come in and talk?" Emma asked pushing her way into the room without waiting for Randy's answer.

"How did you know what hotel we were at? I didn't use my name, we used Megan's." Randy asked.

When Megan saw who was in their room, she tried to smooth out her hair and raised the comforter over her body. Randy walked over to grab a shirt and pulled it on.

"What are you doing here?" Randy demanded again, his anger apparent.

"We came to talk." Carl said.

"Oh, we already talked and you both made it very clear your opinions about my relationship with Megan. We have nothing left to talk about."

"Randy, it's about what you said before you all left. That crushed your mother and you knew it would." Carl shot back.

"Well it crushed me that you said all of those harsh things about my fiancée and her family while they were in the room. I stand by what I said." Randy said, his voice wavering.

"Randy…let's talk more about this alone. Just the three of us." Emma said completely ignoring the fact that Megan was in the room, a mere three feet away from her.

"See there you go again. Completely ignoring the fact that she is right there." Randy said as he pointed to Megan.

His mother had nothing to say.

"So no mother. I think that you both should leave. Now." Randy said as he walked over to the door and opened it. Emma let out a gasp, but followed as her husband walked out first. When the door closed, Randy went and sat on the foot of the bed, and put his head in his hands. Megan moved behind him and draped her arms over his shoulders. He lifted his head slightly and looked at her.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah. I'm going to take a shower." Randy said as he stood up without saying another word.

Megan didn't know what to say, so she just sat there on the bed feeling dejected as she watched Randy walk into the bathroom and lock the door.

When eight o'clock finally rolled around, Megan and Randy left their hotel and walked down the street hand in hand. They took their time, knowing that Beth always ran ten minutes late. Taking in the scenery around her, Megan still couldn't believe how lucky she had gotten. Dressed in a slimming black dress, she was able to masque the view of her growing bump, which was really noticeable now, which she paired with a simple pair of pumps. Her dress matched Randy, who was wearing black dress pants and a light blue polo shirt.

They walked in the doors and were immediately bombarded by a tall, brunette woman that resembled Randy.

"Beth! You're actually here on time! You are always late." Randy exclaimed as he grabbed Beth into a bear hug.

"I got ready two hours earlier this time. Had to make sure I was on time to meet my future sister in law." Beth said when Randy put her down. She immediately looked right at Megan.

"Is this her? She's gorgeous. You always knew how to pick the pretty ones." Beth added.

"Yeah, but this time, I completely trust her and know she won't do anything behind my back." Randy beamed with pride.

"Hi, I'm Megan. It's so nice to meet you." she said as she offered her hand to Beth.

"Girl, put that down. We are going to be family." Beth said as she pulled Megan into a hug.

"Beth. Thank you for being so nice to her. Mom and dad were completely out of line when they met her. I couldn't believe it." Randy said.

"You're welcome. What did they say?"

"They kept criticizing what I was telling them and then they threw Maria in my face."

"You know, I never liked her. I always had a feeling that she would cheat on you, or break your heart like Sarah did."

"Well, it turns out that she was." Randy said as he looked down.

"You have got to be kidding me! When did you find out? Who was the other guy?"

"Just like with Sarah, it was the person that I thought was my best friend. It was Edge. I found out when I came home and told her about Megan. Maria was really pissed that I didn't tell her before the media got involved and just blurted it out."

"Wow! So you met her before you found out?"

"Yeah, and when everything went to the media, Edge started trying to persuade me to stay away from Megan." Randy said finally looking up.

"Why the hell would he do that?"

"He said he didn't want me to get hurt like with Sarah. But I think the real reason was that he liked Megan, despite being interested in Natalya."

"Wow, really? Some friend he turned out to be. Did you at least tell him off?"

"That was my job." Megan finally spoke up.

"What did you say to him?" Beth asked.

"Well one night at dinner, it was Natalya, Edge, Randy and I. Edge was acting weird claiming he didn't feel well, but I knew something was up. So I asked him to show me to the restroom. There I confronted him and he told me to basically either be committed to Randy or get the hell out. I basically told him that what happened between Randy and I was none of his business. Then I went on to say that he can either be supportive or he needed to stay the hell away."

"Wow! I never would have thought that you would be the type to stand up like that."

"Yeah, I've heard that quite a few times in the short time that I have known your brother." Megan laughed as she turned to Randy and was relieved to see that he was in a better mood.

After spending the next three hours recounting for Beth how they met, the speed bumps that they had already hit, the pregnancy and the engagement, they finally went their separate ways. When Randy and Megan made it up to their room, Randy finally asked…

"So what did you think of Beth?"

"I liked her. She's sweet and really supportive, which is really something that we need right now."

They got changed and climbed in bed, dreading the fact that they had to be up early for the flight back to Nashville.

After landing and making it back to Megan's parents' house, Megan had to ask the question that was burning in her mind.

"I know you have to go back on the road soon, but how long will you be gone? I mean, our wedding is in a month and a half. I still have a lot to do."

"I leave the day after tomorrow for three weeks. I will be back about two weeks before the wedding." Randy replied.

"Oh wow! I don't know how I'm going to plan all of this without you and Natalya!" Megan exclaimed as she started to run her fingers through her hair.

"Hey, it's gonna be okay. You have your mother, Natalya is always a phone call or text away, and now you have Beth's help."

"That makes me feel a little bit better. All that I will need you to do is be careful in your matches. We don't need you to be on crutches."

"I will be. I promise." Randy said, knocking on wood.


	14. Chapter 14

Those three weeks seemed to fly by as November turned into December. With loads of help, Megan had managed to get everything settled in time for the wedding that was less than a week away. By this time, she had developed a waddle since she was now eight months pregnant. She was on her way to the airport to pick up Randy.

Just like before, when Megan pulled up, she immediately spotted Randy. Instead of her walking up behind him and surprising him, he had been waiting for her. Before she had the chance to take her seatbelt off, Randy had already tossed his luggage in the backseat and was getting into the passenger seat. Before they said anything to each other, they were in a loving embrace, kissing passionately.

"How was your flight?" she asked when they pulled apart.

"Long! I knew you would be here to pick me up and I couldn't wait to see the baby." Randy said as he reached over and laid a hand on her stomach. He was shocked when the baby kicked at his touch.

"Did you feel that?" Megan asked.

"Yeah. I can't believe that it's almost that time. How was your last ultrasound?" Randy asked.

"Good. I found out the sex of the baby the one before last."

"And? Are you going to tell me?"

"It's a…" Megan started, but was interrupted by her cell phone ringing. She looked and saw that it was Natalya. She held up a finger and answered.

"Hello?"

"Megan! Are you still at the airport picking up Randy?" Natalya asked in a hurried tone.

"Yeah, Randy just got in the car. We're still at the curb."

"Good! Can you give me a ride to my hotel?"

"Yeah sure. Where are you?"

"Running to the entrance. I'll see you in a minute." Natalya said as she hung up.

Megan turned to face Randy when she saw blonde and pink hair blowing in the wind, running towards the car. Randy then turned to see what she was looking at and was surprised to see Natalya. He then turned to look at Megan.

"She needed a ride. I will tell you when we go pick up the rings." she explained.

Randy just nodded his head as Natalya climbed in the backseat.

"Whew! I'm so glad that I caught you before you left. Running through an airport in high heels is no easy task." Natalya asked.

"I bet! Where are you staying at?" Megan asked.

"At the Marriott again. Let's just hope for no more drama this time."

The whole ride to the hotel, the three of them were talking about the wedding. The decorations and the color scheme. They covered all of the details except for the dress that Megan was wearing. When they arrived to the hotel, Natalya got out and planned to meet up with her later.

"Okay, I can't wait any longer. Can you please tell me tell me if we are having a son or a daughter?" Randy asked.

"I suppose so. Are you ready?" she teased.

"Yes! Don't mess with me like that! It's not funny."

"Sorry, but it kind of is funny. Okay, we are having a beautiful, baby…"

"Just tell me!" Randy interrupted.

"Girl."

Randy's face dropped and his face went pale. He looked as though he was about to be sick.

"Randy? Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm just shocked to say the least. I think that it's finally setting in that I'm about to be a father. We're going to be parents." Randy said.

The color finally came back to his face and a smile appeared. He reached over and pulled Megan into a hug and kissed her with as much passion as he could muster in such a small space. When they pulled apart, her head was spinning.

"Wow, what was that for?"

"Because I love you and our daughter." Randy beamed.

"I love you too." Megan said as Randy grabbed her hand and they drove to the jewelers to pick up their rings.

When they finally got back to the house, Megan showed Randy all of the baby things she had already purchased. The crib, clothes, diapers and all the necessities. Randy felt a little downtrodden. He knew that things for a baby cost a lot and he also knew that her parents didn't have a major source of income. He wished that he had known so he could have paid for the majority of the things. He wanted to say something, but decided against it. He didn't want to start a fight and cause more stress for Megan

"Randy are you okay?"

"Oh, yeah. I was just thinking about things with the baby and the wedding. I can't believe that in four days we are going to be married and then a few short weeks after that, we will have a baby girl. It's all just surreal." Randy said with a giant smile plastered on his face.

"I know it's crazy. Just thinking that this time last year I was waiting tables and taking crap from assholes like Jon."

"And then I came along about three months later and our lives changed so much for the better."

"And I am so very thankful that you did. I love my new life with you." Megan said as she pulled Randy towards her and wrapped her arms around his waist.

"As do I. My life with you is so much better than when I was with Maria." Randy said as he bent down to kiss her.

For the rest of the night, Randy and Megan spent their time packing and making sure they had everything that they needed in order to fly out to Hawaii for the wedding in the morning. Once everything was packed and ready to go, they were finally able to climb in bed together for the last time until after they were married.

"Just think, by this time in three days, we will be married. Are you ready for it?" Randy asked.

"Yes, I'm more than ready. Besides, it's about eight months too late for me to back out now." Megan teased.

"Yeah, you're right. You are stuck with me now."

"Oh crap! What have I gotten myself into?" she wondered aloud.

Randy's face fell and he looked hurt.

"Wow, well you were really convincing." Randy said sarcastically.

"You jerk! You made me think that I really hurt you!" Megan said as she playfully punched Randy in the shoulder.

"Ow! What was that for?" Randy asked rubbing his shoulder.

"Because I love you!"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. I love you too I guess."

They laughed and then wrapped their arms around each other and fell asleep holding on to each other.


	15. Chapter 15

The next morning was very hectic at Megan's house. Everyone was running around trying to grab last minute things that they needed for the trip. When they were finally ready, they were cutting it close on time. They made it to the airport and through security just in time. Five minutes after they boarded and took their seats, they plane was going down the runway.

"Can you believe that we are on our way to the place where we are getting married?" Megan asked when the plane reached the correct altitude.

"No, I really can't. This day has come so fast. Are you getting nervous?" Randy asked as he grabbed her hand and laced his fingers with hers.

"Not yet. I'm sure that the nerves and the butterflies will kick in the night before."

"Yeah, I'm sure that is what will happen with me too."

"What do you have to be nervous about? All you have to do is get dressed and show up." Megan joked.

"I know. I'm just hoping that nothing goes wrong and that my parents don't just show up and crash the wedding." Randy replied as he looked down at his hand intertwined with Megan's.

"So they haven't called to apologize?"

"Nope. But it's probably for the best. Even if they were invited, there is no telling what they would end up doing before, during or after the wedding."

"Awe, Randy. I'm so sorry."

"What for? You did nothing wrong. You can't blame yourself for this. It's all on them."

"I know, it's just that it's your wedding and your parents should want to be there for you, but they're not. It's all because of me. They wanted you to marry Maria, not some random waitress from a Podunk town that you happened to meet on a whim." Megan gushed, finally feeling relieved after getting that off of her chest.

"Hey, it's not just my wedding. It's our wedding. Yes, my parents love Maria, but that doesn't matter. I love you and that does matter. They don't approve and I could care less. I've done the things the way they have wanted me to do all of my life. For once, I'm doing something that I want to do, and that is to marry you and start a family." Randy replied calmly.

"I still feel bad that they won't be there for you."

"My sister will be there and your family also. All of these people are my family and I'm perfectly content with it."

Megan knew where he was coming from and knew that he was right. Yet she still felt that she was the main source for Randy's parents not being able to be there. She wanted his parents to be a part of their lives as well as their daughter's life, no matter if they dislike her or not. She knew she had to do something about this situation.

For the rest of the flight, they didn't talk about Randy's parents any further. Instead they talked about the wedding and the plans for how things were going to go throughout the day and when Randy was to go back out on the road.

When they finally landed in Hawaii, they had discussed every aspect of how the following days were to go. They were to check into their separate hotel rooms and then join their wedding parties for their bachelor and bachelorette parties respectively. The next day was to be the rehearsal dinner, and then the following day was the big day for the wedding.

When Megan reached her room, the first person that she called was Beth.

"Hey Beth, its Megan. Can you come by my room? I have a favor to ask of you."

"Yeah sure. I'll be there in few minutes."

"Great thanks!"

Within a few minutes, just as Megan hung up her wedding dress when there was a knock on the door. She quickly padded across the room and opened the door, where she was greeted by Beth's signature bear hug.

"Ahh! I just can't believe that in two days, my baby brother will be getting married to you!" Beth said when she let go of Megan.

"I know, it's come so fast."

"So what is this favor you need of me?"

"Why don't you come on in and sit down."

"Oh, sounds serious." Beth joked as she walked past Megan and sat down on the bed.

"It kind of is." she said as she closed the door and went to sit next to Beth.

"Okay, shoot."

"I need your help in getting your parents to come for the wedding, all without letting Randy know what I'm doing."

"Megan, I'm not sure that's a good idea. From what I've heard from when they met you, it sounds like a nuclear bomb waiting to explode." Beth voiced her opinion.

"Yeah, I know. It's just that I feel that they should be here on their son's big day, regardless of how they feel about me. Don't you think they should be here?"

"I do, but I think that you should run this idea by Randy first."

"I would, but then he would try and persuade me not to try and get them here."

"Well, then I will have to do that for him. It's really not a good idea. I would love to help you, I really would, but I just became more involved in my brother's life, I don't want to do anything to jeopardize it again. I'm sorry Megan." Beth apologized.

"It's okay. I guess you're right. I wouldn't want to do anything to put a damper on what's supposed to be the happiest day of our lives."

"Are you okay? I hope I didn't offend you."

"Oh, you didn't so don't worry." Megan smiled at Beth.

"Okay good. So when is Natalya supposed to be here so we can get this party started?"

"She should actually be here any minute."

Just then, there was a knock on the door which made both women jump. They then laughed as Megan went to answer the door.

"That was just too weird!" Beth hollered.

Megan was still laughing when she opened the door and saw Natalya standing there, with a confused look on her face.

"Where your ears burning, Nattie?" Megan asked when she got her laughing under control and wiped away her tears.

"No, why? Where you two talking about me?" Natalya asked with a smile.

"Not really. Beth just asked when you were getting here. I said any minute and that's when you knocked on the door, scaring the both of us. I swear we jumped three feet off of the bed."

"That is funny."

"Come on in. We were just talking about wedding things when you knocked." Megan said moving out of the way so Natalya could walk in.

"Hey Beth! It's been forever since I saw you last! How long has it been since your last match?" Natalya asked as she went over to give Beth a hug and sit down on the bed.

"Oh yeah. I forgot that you used to wrestle. I remember watching you with my brother." Megan recalled.

"It's been about four or five years since the last time I stepped in the ring. That time when I fell on my head outside of the ring really did a number on me. How have you been Nattie?"

"I've been good. Training like no other so I can earn that contender spot for the championship. Other than that, just helping her out as much as I can with the wedding and the baby."

"So you've been really busy, huh?"

"Oh yeah. It's been a crazy few months but I wouldn't trade them for anything." Natalya said as she looked over at Megan.

"I really appreciate everything that you both have done to help with the wedding and the baby. I know that Randy especially appreciates the help wince he's been gone so much." Megan beamed.

"It's our pleasure. Wouldn't have it any other way." Beth smiled right back.

"Megan, it's been a few weeks since I saw you last, and you have gotten so big! And I mean that in the nicest way possible. How far along are you now?"

"Thanks Nattie! It has been a few weeks, but I'm about eight and half months. She should be here within the next two or three weeks."

"I bet you are ready for her to be here already, huh?"

"Oh, more than you know!" Megan exclaimed with a huge smile on her face.

"So, have you guys decided on a name yet?" Beth asked.

"No, but we do have it down between two names. Alexandria and Carly. I finally persuaded Randy on Carly."

"That's too funny! I can't wait to see her!" Natalya said.

"Me too! It feels like it's been years since you and Randy told me in that bar that you were expecting."

"Oh, it's felt like it's been years of having her in here. I'm just ready to be done with being pregnant."

"How about we get this show on the road? Hurry up and get cleaned up, Megan. Then meet us down in the lobby in fifteen minutes." Beth said as she and Natalya stood up, hugged Megan and walked out of the room.

Now all Megan had to do was to find something to wear that would disguise her baby bump fairly well. After shifting through all of her clothes that she brought, she finally decided on a sequined, black tank top and thin but snug fitting black pants. When she finished fixing her make-up, she slipped on a pair of simple black flip flops and was out the door to go meet Beth and Natalya in the lobby.

She had just pushed the down button on the elevator when she heard someone say her name. She turned and was surprised to see Randy jogging down the hallway towards her.

"Randy? What's wrong?" Megan asked worriedly.

"Nothing's wrong. I just wanted to see you before you went out with the girls." Randy said when he reached her, slightly out of breath.

"Wow! You look great! If I didn't already know, I wouldn't be able to tell that you are about to have a baby." Randy said when he caught his breath.

"Well thanks. If I didn't already know, I couldn't tell that you are about to be a married man."

"Well aren't you quick on your comebacks today?"

"I've been working on them." she said with a smile.

"So what are you girl's doing tonight?"

"I don't know. They won't tell me anything. It makes me worried a little bit. What do you have planned for tonight?"

"Oh, you know the basic guy things. Go bar hopping; go to a strip club, ET cetra."

"And how is that going to work when you are going out with my father and my nine year old brother?" Megan quizzed.

"We already have his fake I.D. made, and his story is that he is a dwarf. I'm pretty sure that it'll work."

"Really? You think so?"

"Ha! I wish. No, we'll probably go get something to eat, then come back here and play video games or something like that." Randy laughed.

"Well have fun with that. I've got to go meet Beth and Natalya down in the lobby. I'll see you tomorrow at the rehearsal dinner." Megan said as she leaned in for a kiss. Randy wrapped his arms around her, pulled her closer, and kissed her.

"I love you." Randy said when he let go and she stepped onto the elevator.

"I love you, too." Megan replied as the doors slid closed and started to descend down to the lobby.

When she stepped out of the elevator and into the lobby, she was met by Natalya and Beth, both who were immediately at her side.

"What took you so long?" Beth asked.

"Randy stopped me at the elevator."

"What did he want?" Natalya asked.

"Just to see me before we left. When he told me what he was going to be doing tonight, I felt bad. He only has my brother and my father, while I have the two of you. I really wish that he and Edge were still speaking to one another, that way he could really go have fun and not be sitting in a hotel room, playing video games."

"Yeah, but what Edge did to Randy, you and Natalya was a total douche move. He can't blame anyone else, but himself. I mean, don't get me wrong, I see what you are saying, but I also see where Randy is coming from."

"True, but I still feel bad." Megan said.

"Just try and forget about it. I'm sure that he will have fun with your dad and brother anyways. This is a night for you to relax and not think about any wedding things or anything else." Natalya said as she put her arm around Megan.

"Yeah! Let's get this party started!" Beth said, fist pumping the air.


	16. Chapter 16

The next day, Megan awoke to a knock on the door. She struggled out of bed, waddled over to the door and opened it. She was instantly met with a familiar kiss.

"Good morning Randy." she said when she opened her eyes to see him standing in front of her.

"Good afternoon Megan" Randy corrected.

"What? What time is it?"

"A little after one o'clock. Did you have a good night?"

"Yeah, it was a lot of fun. You should have seen your sister and Natalya. They are so crazy! But in a good way." Megan said as she walked over to the bed with Randy and sat down.

"Oh, I've been clubbing before, so I know how things get."

"You've been clubbing before? I wouldn't have pegged you as a club kind of guy."

"I have only been a few times, all with Beth." Randy smiled.

"So what about you? How was your night?"

"It was okay. Jarod and I ended up getting room service while your father took your mother out. We ate, played some video games, and just talked about wrestling. For a nine year old, he is quite smart when it comes to that kind of thing. I was really impressed."

"Wait, you mean you babysat my brother last night?" Megan asked with a hint of anger.

"Yeah, but it was fine. I actually offered to watch him while they went out. I figured it was the least I could do after all that they have done for us. Plus, they won't get time like that for a while since you moved to St. Louis." Randy explained.

Megan's emotions melted from anger to compassion for the man she loved.

"That was so sweet of you. I bet Jarod didn't even care that my dad wasn't there did he?"

"No, not really. He was really into those games, kicking my butt most of the time, and I think we talked for an hour and a half straight about wrestling before he finally passed out."

"Well it's good to know that what you said was true."

"What did I say that was true?" Randy asked, confused.

"That you are good with kids."

"Wow, I can't believe that you remembered that. It's been so long."

"It's just one of those things that stuck in my mind." Megan said with a sincere and warm smile.

"I'm about to head down to the dining hall to get things ready for the rehearsal. Are you ready?"

"Hell no! I just woke up and I smell like a bar. I need to shower first."

"Okay, meet you there then?" Randy asked with a laugh.

"Yeah, it shouldn't take me more than forty-five minutes to shower and get ready."

"Alright, I'll see you soon."

"See you soon." she replied as she leaned in to kiss Randy.

Randy then stood up, bent down to hug Megan, kissed her on top of the head, and then walked out of the room. She took a minute to recover from his kisses, and then went to shower. When she finally clambered out of the shower, she glanced at the clock and noticed that she only had fifteen minutes until she had to be downstairs. It took her longer than she thought it would to shower. She hurried over to her suitcase and picked out a flowy, patterned halter dress. To keep things simple, she slipped on a pair of flip flops that matched. She went back into the bathroom, brushed out her hair and threw it up into a messy bun and applied a small amount of makeup and then walked out the door and straight for the elevator.

As she walked into the dining hall, she was the last one to arrive. Slightly embarrassed that she had overslept and late to her own wedding rehearsal, she walked down to where Randy was standing with the rest of the wedding party.

"Are you okay Meg?" Natalya asked when she approached.

"Yeah, I just overslept is all. How about you and Beth? You both got a little crazy last night." She asked as she looked for Beth. She finally spotted the blonde talking with her mother.

"I'm fine, just a slight headache. I can't say anything for what Beth is feeling though. But she doesn't seem to be too affected over what happened." Natalya replied with a slight chuckle, remembering the night before.

Beth looked up to see Megan talking with Natalya and excused herself to go talk to them.

"Hey, what took you so long? I was starting to think that you were going to bail on the wedding." Beth whispered.

"I overslept. Randy came and woke me up. I think it is a little late for me to try and bail." Megan laughed as she cradled her stomach.

Beth winced and immediately put a hand to her temple.

"Can you lower your voice just a tad bit please? I'm still a little hung over from last night." Beth asked as she closed her eyes.

Before she could say anything sarcastic back to Beth, Randy cleared his throat to get everyone's attention. Beth winced again and Megan did her best to hide her grin.

"Meg, it's not funny."

"I'm sorry Beth. You're right; it's not funny at all. It's hilarious!" she retorted with a quite laugh.

"You're lucky that you are pregnant, otherwise I would put you in a headlock." Beth said with a grin.

"That's probably a good thing."

"I want to thank all of you for making the long trip out here to Hawaii to be a part of this special occasion with us. It has been a very trying couple of months, but I want you all to know that we appreciate it very much. With that said, let's get this thing going and over with. Afterwards, I invite you all to have an early dinner with us in the hotel restaurant, on me of course." Randy said, finishing with a smile.

The rehearsal went off without a hitch. As the pastor was going over what was going to be said during the ceremony, Randy and Megan did not recite their vows. They wanted to keep them a secret for the actual wedding since they were heartfelt. Once everything was finished, everyone made their way to the hotel restaurant to enjoy a nice meal.

As Megan was walking toward the door to join Natalya and Beth, she felt someone grab her arm. She turned around to see that it was Randy.

"Let's hang back for a sec. I wanna talk to you." Randy said in a hushed voice.

They thanked everyone for coming and told them that they would join them in a few minutes. They just had to talk about last minute things.

"What's up? What do you wanna talk about?" she asked when they were the last ones in the dining hall.

"Uh… I just wanted to say that I can't believe that our wedding is tomorrow and that uh… um…" Randy stammered.

"Randy, your Adam's apple is quivering. Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I just don't know how to tell you this."

"Randy? What is it? You are starting to worry me. You're not calling off the wedding are you?"

"What? No, nothing like that."

"Then what is it?"

"I'm just really glad that you will be my wife tomorrow and not Maria. You and your family have brought me more happiness than anything has in my life. It may have been chance that we met and ended up sleeping together on that first night, but I am so thankful that Edge left my wallet behind. Regardless of the hell he ended up putting not only us, put Natalya through, he is one of the main reasons that we are here right now, about to be married." Randy finally gushed with a smile on his face and tears in his eyes.

Megan just stood there, letting everything that Randy had said sink in. She did not know what to say to him after he just poured his heart out to her.

"Cat got your tongue? Feel free to say something. Anything at all would be wonderful right about now." Randy said nervously.

She looked up and into Randy's eyes, and could see that he was starting to worry. Without thinking, she gently grabbed his face and brought his lips to hers. She kissed him with everything that she had in her. When she pulled away, Randy still had his eyes closed. Megan just smiled and blushed.

"I too am thankful that he dropped your wallet that night. And we didn't sleep together in a sexual way, we just shared a bed. Also, I can't wait for you to be my husband tomorrow."

"I love you." Randy said as he pulled her close.

"I love you too."

They continued to stare into each other's eyes, but they were interrupted by the sound of someone clearing their throat. Megan whipped around in surprise to see Jarod standing there.

"Hey Jarod, what's up?" Megan asked.

"Nothing really. Mom just got a little worried when you two didn't immediately join us for dinner." Jarod said as he walked over to join Randy and Megan.

"Oh, well Randy just wanted to take about some last minute things is all bub."

"So are you going to come and eat with us now?"

"We sure are Jarod. In fact, we'll walk with you back over there." Randy said.

"Cool." Was all that he said in reply.

Randy turned to face Megan for an explanation of why her brother was acting so cold towards him, when a few months ago, he was so stoked that his sister was dating Randy Orton. She just shrugged her shoulders and they then followed Jarod out of the dining hall to the restaurant.

When they walked in, they zig zagged their way through all of the tables and over to where Megan's parents were sitting along with Beth and Natalya. As they sat down, Natalya gave Megan a questioning look. She just shook her head, as if to say "I will tell you about it later." Natalya nodded her head to let her know that she understood and went back to her conversation with Beth.

As dinner began to wind down, Megan and Randy made their way around the restaurant, talking to friends and family. They mostly answered questions about the baby as well as when Randy would be making his return to the wrestling ring.

Finally when they were done making their rounds, they were able to excuse themselves and head up to their rooms to unwind from the day and relax before the wedding. When they reached Megan's suite, she invited Randy in.

"I'd love too, but I think that we should save all of this passion for the wedding tomorrow. Don't you think so?"

"Yeah, I guess so. Can I at least have a goodnight kiss?" She asked with a playful frown on her face.

"I think that I can manage that." Randy replied as he smiled, then leaned in for a kiss. He wrapped his arms around her to bring her closer to him.

"I love it when you hold me close like that." Megan said when Randy let go.

"Well, in that case." Randy pulled her into another hug and held her tight.

"Goodnight Meg. I love you."

"I love you too Randy. Sleep well."

They kissed one final time and Randy turned to walk to his room down the hall. When he was halfway to his room, he stopped to get one last look at Megan, smiled and continued on to his room.

Once she was alone in her room, she sent Natalya a text message.

"Hey, I have something amazing to tell you. Come to my room and bring Beth too."

She immediately received a reply.

"Be there in five minutes."

Megan had just finished washing her face and brushing her teeth when there was an urgent knocking on the door. She quickly waddled over to open the door. Natalya, followed by Beth, rushed into the room and sat down on the bed.

"Okay spill it girl. What happened after the rehearsal when everyone walked over to the restaurant?" Natalya immediately asked.

"Oh god! He didn't call off the wedding did he?" Beth asked before Megan could open her mouth.

"Guys, take a chill pill. It's nothing like that at all. He just wanted to tell me how he really felt about us and the wedding tomorrow." Megan said as she blushed a little.

"Awe!" Natalya and Beth said in unison.

"What all did he say?" Natalya asked.

"Well, when I tell you, your hearts will melt, just like mine did."

She recounted what Randy had said to her once they were alone, pausing throughout to let Natalya and Beth sigh in admiration. As she finished telling the story, she noticed that she had a smile plastered to her face. Her face muscles started to ache, but she could care less.

"That is so sweet!" Beth cooed.

"I know. I am so lucky to have met your brother that night. I have to be the luckiest girl in the world."

"Awe Megan! You are glowing and blushing! You are going to look so beautiful tomorrow." Natalya said with a huge smile.

They talked for a little while longer, then it was off to bed for a goodnight's sleep.


	17. Chapter 17

The next morning, Megan awoke feeling refreshed and excited. She was surprised that she didn't have the butterfly feeling in the pit of her stomach.

"I guess those will come along later when it gets closer to time." She thought to herself.

She climbed out of bed to get ready so that she could have breakfast with her parents and brother. When she walked out of her room, she turned to walk down the hall, the opposite of where Randy's room was, to her family's room. She quietly knocked on the door, which was immediately opened by Jarod. When she stepped into the room, she saw that her parents were still asleep, but Jarod was already dressed.

"Why don't you and I go ahead and go to the restaurant for breakfast and let mom and dad sleep in? I leave them a note." Megan whispered.

He nodded his head as Megan went to find a slip of paper and a pen. She quickly scrawled a note and left it on the desk as she walked out of the room with Jarod.

Once they were seated and ordered their food, they were finally able to talk without having someone else there with them.

"So bud, can I ask you a question?"

"Sure."

"Okay, I want you to be completely honest with me alright?"

"I will."

"Last night when you came to get Randy and me for dinner, when he offered to walk back with you, you were kinda rude. I thought you were excited that he was going to be your brother-in-law. Has something happened to make you change your mind?" Megan asked, trying to read his facial expressions.

"Yes." Jarod said as he looked down at his hands in his lap.

"Well, you can tell me what happened and we can fix it. Is it something that he said or something that he did?"

"No."

"Then what happened to make you act so cold towards Randy?" Megan asked, her frustration starting to rise. Something that should not be felt on one of the biggest days of her life.

"He's taking you far away from home. I heard mom and dad say that you are moving in with him in St. Louis and that it's far from home. I'll miss you." Jarod finally admitted on the verge of tears.

"Oh Jarod! Is that all? I'll visit all of the time when I can't go on the road with Randy after the baby is born. And you will be visiting me with mom and dad to help with the baby. I think that they longest that we will be apart are a couple of weeks. Plus, we will talk on the phone all of the time."

"Really?" he asked finally looking up and looked relieved.

"Of course! Did you really think that I was going to pack up and never see you again?"

"Kind of, yeah."

"Well I'm not. I promise you that will not happen." Megan said as she took his hand and squeezed it.

They continued to talk about many things when their food finally came out. Once they finished, they headed back upstairs.

"Hey Megan? Can we stop by Randy's room first? I want to apologize for being rude to him." Jarod asked when they stepped off of the elevator.

"Of course we can." Megan replied with a smile. She was so proud of him for wanting to make a right out of a wrong.

They walked down the hall and knocked on the door, then waited for Randy to answer the door. After a few minutes, the door finally opened. Randy put his forearm on the door frame to steady himself. It was obvious that he had just woken up. His hair was ruffled, his eyes were groggy, and he only had on a pair of grey sweats, giving Megan a perfect view of Randy's toned body and rock hard abs. her heart fluttered. She couldn't believe that she was marrying him in a few hours. She was still star struck.

When Randy opened his eyes, he was surprised to see her standing in front of him with Jarod at her side.

"Hey, is something wrong?" Randy asked.

"No, nothing's wrong."

"Then what's up?"

"Jarod has something that he wanted to tell you." Megan said as she turned to look at her brother.

With that, Jarod apologized for the way that he acted towards Randy.

"Thanks for that bud. You can come and visit anytime that you want to. You are always welcome at our home. Don't forget that."

"Thanks Randy. Megan? Is it okay if I go and see if mom and dad are awake?"

"Yeah, sure. Go ahead. I'll be there in a few minutes."

Jarod took off down the hall in a dead sprint. Megan couldn't help but to laugh at the sight and was surprised to hear Randy chuckle as well.

"So what have you been up to this morning?" Randy asked when she turned back around to face him.

"So far? Not much just had breakfast with Jarod. What about you? Did you sleep well last night?"

"No not well at all. I was up all night thinking about the things that are on the horizon." Randy admitted.

"Like what?" she asked.

"Mostly about the baby. I've been worrying about not being there when she's born and other important milestones, like her first steps or her first words. What if I can't be there Megan?"

"Here, let's step inside and talk." he replied as she slid past him, into his room. He closed the door and followed her over to the bed. He lay down on his back and covered his eyes with his pillow.

"Randy, I told you that I'm planning on traveling with you. Now that we are adding a baby girl into the mix, we can still travel with you so that you don't have to miss a single thing. We would just have to wait a few months so that she's old enough to be able to travel like that."

Randy bolted up into an upright sitting position.

"You were serious about all of that? I thought everything that you said was hypothetical? I didn't think that you meant it."

"Of course I meant it and I still do. Besides, it's not like you will be gone all of the time. You'll have breaks in between shows to come home. So you won't be gone forever and you won't miss everything in our daughter's life." Megan said, reaching for Randy's hand to reassure him that she meant what she said.

"That's why I love you." Randy said as he kissed her.

"I love you too Randy. Now try and get some sleep, so that you won't be falling asleep at the reception."

"Sounds like a good idea."

Randy leaned over and kissed her one last time. The next chance he would get to kiss her is when they are announced as husband and wife.

Megan leaned up against Randy's door after closing it. She had a huge smile on her face, which to passersby may have made her seem crazy, but she didn't care. She then continued on down the hallway to her parent's room.

"Megan! Hurry your pregnant ass up! We still have so much to do!" Natalya hollered through the bathroom door.

"I'm coming! I'm almost done!" she hollered back as she climbed out of the shower.

As she started to dry off, she finally felt the butterflies floating around in her stomach. Once her body was dry, she slipped on her robe and walked out to where Natalya, Beth and her mother were waiting for her.

"It's about damn time girl!" Beth said.

"Sorry, it's hard to shave my legs with this big ole bump in my way. It took some extra effort!"

"Okay whatever. It's time to do your hair and get you ready. We have three hours then we have to head to the beach. So let's get started." Natalya said as she sat Megan down in a chair in front of the vanity that was set up in her room and started to work on her hair.

After rubbing several different styling products into Megan's hair, it was time to blow dry it. Once it was dry, Natalya could finally style it. With Natalya styling her hair, Beth went to work on her makeup.

"You aren't making me look like a clown are you Beth?"

"I will if you don't stop moving and twitching every five seconds!"

"Sorry! The baby is really pushing up against my bladder and I really have to pee!" Megan exclaimed, crossing her legs for dramatic effect.

"The three of you are a riot! The way that you all have gotten along so well in such a short amount of times, it's good to see. Especially after what happened with Amber your senior year Megan." Lori said with a smile, but it instantly faded when she saw the look on her face.

"Oh Megan! I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to bring her up on your wedding day."

"It's okay mom. Just let it go please. Really, I'm fine." she said as she forced a smile onto her face.

"Okay, I'm going to go and check on your father and brother. I will be back after a bit." Lori said as she walked out and closed the door behind her.

As she left, no one said a word. Beth continued with Megan's makeup, while Natalya continued with her hair. But she was the first one to ask.

"If you don't mind me asking, who is Amber and what happened your senior year?"

"I was friends with this girl named Amber. We were really good friends and did a lot of thing together. I hung out with her more than my other friends. Well to make a long story short, she liked the same guy I did and stabbed me in the back by telling him lies about me. Now flash forward to the night Randy locked himself out of his room, she was at the front desk. Come to find out, she was the one who sold those pictures of us to the tabloids." Megan finished.

"That bitch!" Beth and Natalya said in unison.

Megan couldn't help but to laugh at the two of them. She also couldn't help but to think that her mother was right. She had gotten close with Beth and Natalya in a very short amount of time, but she felt comfortable around them, as if they were her sisters.

"Yeah she totally was and still is, but in a weird way, I have her to thank for all of this. It sounds strange, but it's true."

"How did she do that exactly?" Beth asked.

"Well before the pictures and after when I saw her in the lobby, it brought Randy and I closer together at my house. And it made him to and finally end things with Maria."

"I guess that makes sense; in a weird way."

"Okay, enough with the sad talk. It's my wedding day and it's supposed to be a happy day. Can you both pause for a second so I can pee?" Megan asked with a laugh.

"Ugh! Pregnant women and their small bladders! Hurry up!" Natalya said sarcastically.

When she was finished in the bathroom, she sat back down and let Beth and Natalya complete their work. Natalya was the first to finish. After she blew Megan's hair dry, she took the hair on the sides and turned it under and pinned it to the side. She then curled the side ponytail and added baby's-breath for a final touch.

Beth took her time and made sure that her makeup was even and smooth so that it didn't look caked on. She finished five minutes after Natalya. She moved so that Megan could see her reflection. When she did, she let out a gasp of surprise.

"Did you use waterproof mascara Beth?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Good, because you did great and I'm sure that I will cry during the ceremony. And Nattie, you did a wonderful job! I love my hair!"

"I'm glad that you do. You can definitely pull off the side pony."

"So how much time do we have left?" Megan asked as she sat down on the bed and started snacking on some fruit that had been brought up by room service.

"A little over an hour and a half. Beth, you and I need to do our hair and makeup, and fast!" Natalya said with a hint of urgency in her voice.

When Natalya and Beth were finished getting ready, they touched up Megan's hair and makeup, then helped her into her wedding dress. The dress she was wearing to walk down the aisle in was a knee length, white, flowy dress that really showed off her baby bump.

Once she was zipped in, her mother walked in. When Megan turned to look at her, Lori had her hand over her mouth and a single tear was rolling down her cheek.

"Megan, you look absolutely stunning! Your grandmother would be so proud of the woman that you have become and I'm sure that if she was here today, she would be a complete mess from crying."

"Thanks mom. I'm sure that she will be looking down on me throughout the whole day." she replied as she started to get teary eyed.

"I couldn't have gotten through getting ready if it weren't for Beth or Nattie." Megan added as she looked over at her two friends.

Lori then walked over and hugged her daughter. Mid-hug, Megan pulled away and doubled over in pain.

"Megan? Are you okay?" Lori asked worried.

"Yeah, I'm fine. The baby just kicked me really hard. It felt like she was trying to punt herself out of my stomach!"

"Awe! Just like her daddy!" Beth said, referring to Randy's in-ring tactics.

"I guess so!"

Once Natalya had slipped into her dress, which was similar to Megan's, but pink to match the streak in her hair, they were off to the beach.

When they arrived at the beach, everything started to fall into place. There was just enough time for Megan to get into position with her father and Natalya to take her place off to the side across from Randy, who was standing there with Jarod. They were both dressed in light blue, long sleeved oxford shirts, with the sleeves rolled up and khaki pants.

Finally, it was time for Megan to walk down the aisle in between their friends and family. As Megan and Kenny got closer to Randy, he saw how beautiful she looked and tears instantly filled his eyes. He tried to hold his composure, but it was difficult. When Megan saw him tear up, she did too.

"Who gives this woman away to join this man in holy matrimony?" the pastor asked when Megan and Kenny made it down to join them.

"I do." he said as he kissed Megan on the cheek, shook Randy's hand and left to sit with his wife in the front row.

Megan handed her bouquet over to Natalya and grabbed both of Randy's hands.

"You look amazing!" Randy whispered before the pastor started.

"We stand here today in front of friends and family, to unite these two people into the sanctity of marriage. Before we go any further in the ceremony, the bride and the groom would like to recite their own vows. Randy, would you care to go first?"

Randy nodded and let go of Megan's hands as he reached into his pants pocket and took out a piece of paper.

"Megan, since the day that I laid eyes on you, almost ten months ago, I knew that you were special. Since that day, I have felt like I have been with my best friend. We can talk about anything and everything and just be ourselves, which is what I love about you. The way that your family has welcomed me with open arms, I can't even put into words how that makes me feel. I am so unbelievably lucky to be marrying you today. I love you Megan, with everything in my heart."

When Randy finished, he folded the paper back up and shoved it into his pocket. He glanced over at Kenny and Lori. Kenny nodded his head towards Randy, while Lori was wiping away tears with a crumpled handkerchief. When he looked up at Megan, he saw her wiping away tears from her own eyes. He smiled.

Finally, it was Megan's turn to recite her vows to Randy. She turned to Natalya, and she handed her a couple of index cards. Megan began.

"Randy, since that night when we made eye contact, I knew that there was something special between us too. In the short amount of time we were together, we grew super close. Almost as close as me, Natalya and Beth."

Megan paused so that everyone could laugh. She turned to look at Beth, then Natalya. They both had huge smiles on their faces. Megan turned back and looked at the cards in her hands. Her vision was become blurred from the tears that were forming in her eyes.

"It wasn't until I met you that I truly knew what love felt like and what it was. All of the other's in the past would use me and leave me high and dry. You made me believe in the things that I have given up on. For that, I am so thankful for you and everyone else in my life that has helped make everything possible. I love you so much Randy." she finished with tears rolling down her face.

She felt a nudge on her shoulder. She turned to see Natalya holding a tissue out for her as well as one to wipe away her own tears. When she turned back to Randy, he grabbed both of her hands and squeezed them. Megan felt the comfort that he offered and smiled in return.

"With their vows being said, it there anyone who wishes to object to these two being wed? Speak now or forever hold your peace." When no one objected, the pastor continued.

"Do you Randy take Megan as your wedded wife? To have and to hold, until death do you part?"

"I do." Randy answered as he slid on Megan's wedding band.

"Do you Megan take Randy as your wedded husband? To have and to hold, until death do you part?"

"I do." she replies as she too slid on Randy's wedding band.

"By the power vested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride." The pastor finished with a smile.

As they kissed, their friends and family stood, clapped and cheered. When they pulled apart, they stared into each other's eyes and smiled. They were finally married. When they turned to face the crowd, they were both beaming from ear to ear.

Natalya handed Megan's bouquet back to her and they headed back up the aisle, walking for the first time as a married couple. They clambered into their rental car, which had the words "Just Married!" painted on the back window with window chalk. From there, they drove back to the hotel to get ready for the reception party.


	18. Chapter 18

After the reception, Randy and Megan walked hand in hand back up to their room to relax and unwind from such a hectic day.

"You looked so beautiful today Megan. I was taken aback by your beauty and your glow." Randy gushed to his bride.

"Thank you. You didn't look half bad yourself. I thought that it was so cute how you and Jarod matched. It melted my heart!" Megan replied.

"I thought you would love that. So, I have to ask you something that may ruin your mood."

"And what's that?"

"Are you going to be okay when I leave to go back on the road in two days?"

Megan's face instantly fell. She was visibly upset that he would bring this up right after their wedding reception ended. She could not even think of what to say to him. Instead, she stood up and without changing out of her dress, walked out of the room. Randy just sat there on the bed, dumbfounded that she just walked out. He pulled himself together and followed her to the outdoor pool.

When Randy finally reached her, she was sitting on the side of the pool with her feet in the water. Randy walked over and sat down next to her.

"Megan, what's wrong?" he asked.

"I'm just worried about a few things."

"What are you worried about?"

"I'm worried that when you go back on the road that you will either get hurt before the baby comes, or you will be too far to get to the hospital when I go into labor." She said as she looked down at her feet in the water.

"Megan, I will be extra careful during my upcoming matches and all of our shows are within a half an hour of St. Louis, so I won't be far. I promise you that I will be there for the birth." Randy promised as he gently took her face in his hands and looked her straight in the eyes.

She smiled and knew deep down that Randy was sincere and meant what he had just told her.

"Now what's on your mind?" Randy asked.

Megan leaned in for a kiss. When their lips were about to touch, she pushed Randy into the pool. He made a surprisingly big splash and when he resurfaced, shook the water from his eyes and he glared at her as she laughed at him.

"Oh babe, I am so sorry! It was a total accident!" Megan sarcastically apologized.

"Oh, I'm sure it was! But guess what?" Randy asked.

"What?"

"Pay back is a bitch!"

"Really now?"

"Yeah, it is!" Randy said as he jumped up and grabbed ahold of Megan's arm.

"You wouldn't dare! I am still in my wedding dress!"

"Oh, I dare!"

"Randy, don't you do it!" she shrieked.

Randy didn't listen to her and pulled her in anyway. When she reemerged, wiped the water from her eyes, she stared at Randy intently, despite the fact that he was laughing uncontrollably.

"What?" he asked when he caught his breath.

"You are an ass!"

"Who? Me? Surely you can't be talking about me, your wonderful husband!"

"Yes I'm talking about you!"

"Wow! That really dug down deep and hurt my feelings!" Randy frowned.

"Oh, I'm sure that it really did!" Megan laughed as she lunged and dunked Randy under the water.

Before she knew it, she was pulled underwater when Randy grabbed her ankles and tugged. Once under the water, Randy pulled her towards him and kissed her. They both came up for air at the same time and were smiling from ear to ear.

"I love you Randy."

"I love you too Megan." Randy gushed as he picked her up and carried her out of the pool and over to a lounge chair where he gently laid her down. He then pulled a chair over for himself, sat down and grabbed her left hand. He kissed her hand, entwined his fingers with hers and gazed lovingly into her eyes. There they sat for the next two hours, talking and enjoying each other's company.

When they finally headed up to their room, it was well past one in the morning. Megan quickly showered, changed into her pajamas, then climbed into bed next to Randy.

"So what do we have in store tomorrow before brunch with my family?"

"You will just have to wait and see. It's a surprise."

"Ugh! You know that I hate surprises Randy."

"Fine, do you want me to tell you?"

"Yes!"

"Well, too bad! My lips are sealed!" Randy said as he swiped his fingers across his mouth to show him locking his lips.

"Fine, you jerk." Megan said as she punched him on the arm.

"Ow! What was that for?"

"I'm hormonal. I can't control what my body does."

"Yeah, sure.''

"So are your lips sealed for a goodnight kiss for your pregnant wife?"

"Never."

Randy leaned over and kissed Megan. She then turned on her side, away from him. He then cozied up behind her and protectively wrapped his arm over the baby bump. Together they fell asleep.

When they woke up later that morning, they got dressed and went to have brunch with Megan's parents, Jarod, Beth and Natalya. Halfway through the meal, a waiter came over to Randy and informed him that there was someone at the front desk asking for him. Randy politely excuses himself, kissed Megan on the head and walked to the lobby. As he reached the lobby, he couldn't believe who was standing in front of him.

"Mom. Dad. What the hell are you doing here?" Randy practically shouted.

"Your mother wanted to come and try to make this right. She was heartbroken that you were serious about not being a part of your wedding. She wants to be a part of your child's life, as well as yours with Morgan." Carl said.

"Well, that's going to be a little hard to do since I didn't marry Morgan."

"You didn't?" Emma asked as her face lighting up with excitement.

"No, I married Megan! If you really want to be a part of our lives, you can start with getting her name right. God, it's been this way for as long as I can remember. The only girl you took a liking to was Maria."

"Why couldn't you just make up with her anyway? She was so good to you. Yeah okay, she messed up, but can't you overlook that and take her back?" Emma pleaded.

"Because she cheated on me mother, just like Sarah did in high school. Do you remember with whom?" Randy shouted.

"Lower your voice first of all young man. And no I don't remember."

"Why does that not surprise me? Well let me remind you. She cheated on me with my best friend. Just like Maria did. That is why I can't just forget what she did to me and just forgive her. Plus, Megan is almost nine months pregnant. I'm not gonna leave her."

"Randy, are you sure that the baby is even yours?" Emma questioned.

"Are you serious right now? God! I am done talking to the two of you. Now just walk back out those doors, and go back to St. Louis. And while you're at it, stay the hell out of my life!" Randy said in a stern, booming voice. He then turned his back to his parents and walked back towards the dining room.

Randy hadn't noticed that Megan was standing in the doorway waiting for him. If she hadn't grabbed his arm, he would have walked right on past her.

"Randy, what's going on?"

"I'll tell you later when we get back to the room. Let's just go back and finish brunch with everyone."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I'm sure. Let's go." Randy said as he smiled and put his arm on Megan's shoulders.

They walked back to their table and tried to act like nothing happened, but it was obvious that something was bothering Megan because she looked distraught. Natalya, who was sitting directly across the table from her, noticed and sent her a quick text message.

"Are you okay? Who was in the lobby?"

"Not okay. In-laws were in the lobby." Megan responded.

She looked up as Natalya read it first, and then showed it to Beth. Both of their jaws dropped in surprise.

"What did they want?"

"I don't know. Randy said he would tell me about it when we get back to the room. I'll tell you later." Megan replied and then slipped her phone back into her purse. When she looked up, both Natalya and Beth nodded their heads, and then continued to eat their meals.

Not too long after the unexpected visitors in the lobby, everyone parted and went their separate ways. Kenny, Lori and Jarod went to the beach. Natalya and Beth went to the hotel spa, while Megan and Randy went up to the room to pack and talk.

"So do you want to talk about what your parents said and why they came all the way out here?"

"I don't want too, but I think you should know."

"Okay, so what did they want?"

"They started off by giving me shit about them not being a part of our wedding. They thought your name was Morgan, wondered why I couldn't forgive Maria, and when I told them I wouldn't leave you to give Maria another chance was because of the baby. They finished off the conversation by asking me if I was sure that the baby was even mine." Randy finished, without looking at Megan.

"Are you serious? Why would they think that in the first place?"

"They must have bought into all of the gossip that went around when we first got together."

"Well, what did you tell them?"

"I didn't say anything."

"You didn't say anything? Why?"

"I just walked away."

"Randy, what do you think? You do know that this baby is yours right?" Megan asked as she stood up from the bed and stood in front of Randy, waiting for him to respond.

"Of course I do. I remember that night very clearly. You had to drink the whiskey so that you could muster up the courage to have sex with me." Randy said as she stood up and put his hands on her shoulders.

"Then why the hell didn't you tell them that?"

"Because, I was pissed off. If I would have said something, it would have been laced with some serious profanity. I'm just glad that they left without me having to call security."

Megan took a minute to let what he had just said to sink in before saying anything.

"I'm sorry for jumping to conclusions like that. I just don't see why they have to be so damn judgmental about me."

"It's just the way that they are. It is not your fault, it's theirs. They don't know what they are missing."

"I love you."

"I know you do, because if you didn't, you wouldn't have married me yesterday." Randy said with a smile, and then kissed her.


End file.
